The Big Four
by midnightsky0612
Summary: Pitch decides to strike back, and spread his nightmares to other worlds and find those who he calls mortal guardians. Jack must find those guardians, team up with them and stop Pitch once and for all, before chaos happens. But why does Pitch mostly target on a certain Viking more than the others?
1. The Nightmare King Returns

**Hello crossover fans, this is chapter one and enjoy :) **

* * *

"How about leprechauns?"

"Real."

"The groundhog? "

"Real."

"Fairies?"

"You already know they're real."

It was a normal night for Jamie, well if you call having a conversation with the winter spirit who is none other than Jack Frost. They were both talking about the myths or fairytales and seeing if they were real.

Jack always answered a yes for every fairytale until Jamie finally asked one that might stump him.

"How about dragons." Jack was about to answer 'real' but he then paused for a moment. "Come to think of it Jamie, I actually never seen those things. But that doesn't mean that they're not real."

Jamie didn't look convinced though," But that's not the same as santa or the Easter bunny." Jack chuckled for a bit before he smiled at Jamie and offered," How about I go ask old santa claus about those, then I'll come back and tell you."

"Then what am I supposed to do until then?"

"Enjoy the extra snow days I'm going to deliver tonight."

"DEAL!"

Then off Jack went, flying with the wind while a snow storm hit Jamie's neighborhood in less than two seconds.

* * *

"What's taking him so long?" Muttered the Bunny as he warmed his giant rabbit feet near the fire at North's workshop.

"Just wait, he'll be here in about..." North check his arm, as if there was a watch there," Twenty seconds."

"Listen mate, there is no way that this frostbite will show up in twenty seconds." Then out of nowhere, Jack came flying in, in exactly twenty seconds time, having Bunny have a shocked look on his furry face.

"Hey North, I need to ask you something..." Jack began before Sandy used his dream sand and showed signals of Jack, and a clock.

"What Sandy means, you're late," North translated and stood in front of Jack. "You do know why we are meeting here, right?"

Jack look bewildered, spending time with Jamie can make him forgetful at times. If only I had the memories of our last meetings...Wait a minute...Memories! Tooth! "Today is Tooth's birthday..." Jack whispered silently, remembering that he had to show up for the surprise party they have been planning for months.

"Good, so what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh..ah, Jamie asked me if these creatures called dragons exist, so do they?" North paused for a moment, as if he was hiding something along with Sandy and Bunny.

"Well..um...I did hear stories of them, but an existence...well..." They then heard the clock tick, causing Bunny to interrupt,

" Oh look at the time mates, we have to get hiding, Tooth is coming."

They all hid in several hiding places until they heard a happy chattering voice enter. "OKAY, WHAT'S THE EMERGENCY?!" Well, not really happy, but...ah.. Alerted.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Tooth gasped in surprise once the other guardians jumped out and cheered (minus Sandy) and blushed. "Ahh, you did remember, like always."

"Happy birthday Tooth, why don't you try this cake Bunny and I spent...argu...ah. I mean working on," North presented, showing off a two layer sugar free white frosted angel cake, which was also sugar free.

"Thank you, this is already the best birthday ever," Tooth blushed, then snowflakes began to fall as Jack smiled," Can't have a party without snow.." Baby Tooth was then flying everywhere to try to lick a snowflake, which resulted her almost getting wet.

Everyone laughed, chatted, presented gifts but Jack still was wondering about the dragons until he felt a strange gust of wind blow. The other guardians must have felt it too since they stopped what they were doing and looked around, as if afraid that an intruder had come uninvited.

Jack looked at the globe of the world, it was going down, as another globe was coming up, but inside, it was a globe of a world unknown to him. "What's going on here?" Before anyone could answer him, they heard the evil laughter of the one who they thought had perished a year ago.

"Ahahahahahahahaha..." Then a whirl pool of dark sand appeared, and revealed none other than Pitch Black, the boogeyman. Jack tightened his grip to his staff, as he growled," Pitch!? You can't send fear to the children of the world, you already tried that.."

Pitch smiled at Jack before laughing again,"Oh so they never told you. Jack, there are other worlds in dimensions that believe in you and your fellow guardians. And these places are holding what I must destroy. The mortal guardians."

"The mortal what?!"

"The mortal guardians, you see Jack, your guardians never told you this but I used to have a ton of friends in those places, and even Tooth had those friends. We however shared three friends who believed in us, but Tooth and the guardians had to keep me away from them and their family."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jack, the mortal guardians are something or someone who makes sure you all are still believed in, tell stories to the young ones, but only one can be the true one. The others are just helpers." "But without those mortal guarddians, your believers will crumble and you'll be weak since that world ties to this world as well, now if you don't mind." "I have some guardians to hunt down.."

Before anyone could attack, he disappeared into the shadows, leaving a confused Jack, and terrified guardians. "What is he talking about, what are you hiding?" "Well, no use of hiding it now, sit down Jack. We have a lot to tell you," Tooth commanded, and Jack sat down, ready to near the past that was about to be told.

* * *

**Ready to hear their side of the story. Next chapter will be about a past, and a new mission. Overall, the guardians are hiding secrets from Jack. Also, FYI, I won't be doing any hijack,mericup, jackunzel, or any other pairing, ****so don't even ask about that. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, next one will come soon.**


	2. The Past

**Chapter 2 readers, enjoy :)**

* * *

Jack knew that this _story _would take a while so he sat down on the nearest chair he could find and lean closely to hear what North, and all the other guardians had to say. North, as always, began.

"Jack, you see, like Pitch told you, there are other worlds in different time, and dimensions that we go around and spread memory, hope, wonder, and dreams. With those children in those worlds believing in us, the chances of the children here believe in us grow or it helps us stay stronger when one world goes into fear."

Jack apparently didn't look convinced since he questioned," But who are the mortal guardians, and why?"

Just before anyone could answer him, a familiar light showed up just like the day when Jack was chosen to be a guardian, but this time, a yellowish white crystal popped up, and glowing at the same time, leaving the guardians looking shocked and surprised. "Guys, you know what this means right," Tooth chirped as she got a little closer to the crystal, but not too close.

Bunny answered in the same shock but calmly," Manny is revealing the immortal guardians mate!"

"Yes I can see that, but wait. Manny is also saying that Pitch is after them, and destroying them can lead to a huge unbalance in the believing. He saying that, Jack, you and the other three will have to destroy Pitch once and for all."

"Ah North, if I can defeat Pitch once, I can do it again."

"Jack, Pitch is more stronger now and we're coming with you."

"Ah man."

Then the crystal revealed three people, two princesses and one Viking. "Well, I guess I know who need the rescuing," Jack muttered after seeing the Viking, since this Viking looked smaller and weaker. "Do not judge them Jack, they may look weak but they are strong," Bunny commented.

"Yeah but I still don't get how come there's mortal guardians?"

North sighed before sitting down and looked at Jack," It all started a long, long, time ago. When Sandy, Tooth, Bunny and I first knew about the dimensions."

* * *

**Flashback**

_"North, there are three worlds and four of us, how are we going to accomplish this?" Tooth questioned, looking at the three portals. North just shrugged and answered,_

_"We'll split up. Bunny, you'll go to the Scotland world, they do love fighting and hope. Sandy, you'll go to the Corona world, I heard they are big dreamers." "Then Tooth, you and I are going to the Viking world, the children there have more memory and wonder there." "We'll go to these places and be sure to mention all of us, oh and remember. Manny told us to announce the firsts who see us as mortal guardians, that means they'll be our helpers, let's move."_

_Off they went, to the world they were assigned to and got there in less than two seconds._

* * *

_Bunny landed on his face, in front of a castle of stone, and got up to enter and see who is their first believer. No one seemed to notice him as he walked by, he went past every person and spot, and left a colorful egg where the children would see and beg their parents if they can get one._

_"Craky, looks like no one is a believer here, looks like I'll just have to do more work than I thought," He muttered to himself and just after he muttered, he saw a teenage princess with darkish brown hair in some short of braid in a long green dress with huge sleeves, and brown eyes staring straight at him with an astonished look._

_"I-I can't believe it, and yet I do believe," She stuttered in a Scottish voice," You are real, the Easter bunny is real!" Bunny didn't know if she was talking about him so he gestured towards himself and was completely speechless when she nodded, "Meet me in the forest!" Then she scampered to the woods, as for Bunny, he just hopped to where she wanted him to go._

_Finally he caught up to her who was with a boy about her age as she squealed," Look Fergus, see I told you he's real!" The boy looked muscular and was red headed and he looked completely shocked while he was holding a bow and arrow,to see Bunny. "Elinor you're right, and I thought he was a myth."_

_Bunny got up and then answered," I'm completely real mate, so you two are the believers here?"_

_Elinor nodded," Yes, everyone else think you are just a story but I believe you are real. So does Fergus, after some convincing."_

_"Well in that case mates, I have something to tell you both..."_

_They sat down on the grass as Bunny explained everything to them, the other guardians, the mortal guardians, and other things." Oh and you two better be careful with Pitch Black, the Boogeyman. He's very sneaky."_

_Elinor and Fergus nodded, after receiving the message that they were the mortal guardians while Bunny finished," Oh and there is a chance that your first born child will inherit this opportunity so better be prepared. I'll come every time I can to see how things are going." With that, the rest of the week went by fast and pretty soon, everyone believed in the guardians in less than an hour._

* * *

_Sandy managed to land softly on the ground at the Corona Kingdom where he wasn't seen at all. He went passed people who just walked past him as he simply just silently greeted them. Even though they didn't see him._

_He wondered in the town square, through the markets, and then in the castle, and then out in the castle garden. He was getting exhausted that he used his dream sand to fan himself and then he saw them. Two teenagers near the garden flowers where looking at him in an amazed face. One of them was a princess with brown hair, and wide emerald green eyes as she wore a lavender dress along with a crystal crown. The boy had a blue with yellow suit with black hair and ocean blue eyes._

_Sandy used his sand to make a hat and tip it over to make a greeting. "Didn't I tell you, the Sandman does exist, oh I knew you we real," The girl smiled and the boy just nodded, completely speechless._

_Apparently Sandy had to do a game of charades to tell them everything he was assigned to do. Finally they got the message and was pretty excited to be a guardian. They spent the week spreading dreams, hope and wonder so fast that every single person was a believer. Sandy promised to visit them as soon as possible before he went off to spread dreams again._

* * *

_"North, are you sure this is the right spot?" Apparently, North and Tooth found themselves lost in the woods on Berk, wondering through every tree until they spotted a village. "See Tooth, I knew where we're going."_

_Like Bunny and Sandy, they went past many villagers but they always went past them, not even noticing a thing. "Ah North, are you sure this is the right place?" _

_"Of course Tooth, way I feel it in my belly." That caused Tooth to roll her eyes a bit and they continued to wonder through the village until they ended up being in the middle of a dragon raid. "NORTH, DO SOMETHING!" "I CAN'T, APPARENTLY ANIMALS CAN SEE US!" The dragons almost barbequed them until two warriors showed up and scared those dragons off. Pretty soon the raid ended and they were brought to the house at the top of the hill._

_One was a buff man with reddish hair with gray eyes and the other must be his fiancé who had brown hair and forest green eyes. "Are you two all right?" The man asked until his fiancé took a small look at them before looking surprised before telling the man," Stoick, don't you see, it's the tooth fairy and odin (_okay I don't know what Vikings call Santa so yeah), I knew you two existed."

_Soon, the Viking name Stoick, had his eyes wide open, just now realizing what his fiancé was talking about. "By Thor's ghost Valka, your right, I always heard stories of you, and I only believed in them because someone convinced me to."_

_"So what brings you here, oh this is my fiancé Stoick, the Vast, chief of the tribe of the Hairy Hooligans, and my name is Valka the Fierce, soon to be wed to him."_

_Pretty soon, well you get the picture, North and Tooth told them every detail they needed to know and the other stuff, they were in the middle of talking about the boogeyman until Stoick interrupted them. "You say this person name Pitch Black is evil, you must be mistaken, we just met him unconscious one day when we were walking in the woods. After taking care of him, we quite got along with each other like good old friends."_

_"My fiancé is right North and Tooth."_

_They both looked at each other before saying, "Okay, but be careful with him, he can be very dangerous." And like everyone else, the whole island believed in them as well._

* * *

_5 years later..._

**_Scotland_**

_"Bunny, North, Tooth, Sandy!" "Oh good to see you all, we have a daughter! I'm a father!" Fergus cheered once the guardians came in the nursery to visit, well one of them has a bag of toys for the little bundle of joy._

_"Shh, not so loud Fergus, you'll wake our little Merida up," Elinor smiled while holding her daughter tight, while humming. Merida opened her ocean blue eyes while her red head hair popped out as she laughed and pointed to Bunny._

_"Now will you look at that mate, she's already a believer of the Easter Bunny."_

**_Corona, 1 Month later..._**

_"Awww, just look at her, you two must be very happy," Tooth whispered, looking at the healthy baby girl who had emerald eyes and golden hair. "Just like her parents, all full of dreams, right Sandy," North (who brought a bag of toys as well) nudged Sandy._

_"She's a real treasure mate, she is definitely a guardian."_

_"Yes, our Rapunzel is like a flower to us, she's one of a kind," the queen answered happily," We'll see you soon." Just like that, Rapunzel opened her eyes and began to laugh and stretch to reach for Sandy._

**_Berk, 2 Months Later... (WARNING THIS IS WHEN PITCH BLACK APPEARS)_**

_"Nothing yet Stoick?" North asked while he and the other guardians sat with the chief and his pregnant wife one evening, talking until..._

_"AHHHHHH, STOICK, I THINK IT'S TIME!" Hearing this, Stoick stood up and stuttered excitedly," A-Are you s-s-sure?"_

_"YES, OH FOR THE LOVE OF THOR, GET A DOCOTOR OR SOMEONE, THIS ONE'S A FIGHTER, AHHH!" "HURRY!" Stoick didn't have to think twice before leaving the house to get Spitelout and Gobber , running like a mad man._

_They all waited down stairs, while hearing Valka scream in labor, and the child wasn't due until after a month. "Don't worry Stoick, I sense that your child will be a good one, I feel it...in my belly." Still, Stoick paced back and forth, until Valka's screaming calm down and that's when the whole house heard it. A baby hiccupping into the world._

_"Now that's a miracle mate," Bunny commented, once Gobber and Spitelout came down, they gestured the group that it was okay to enter the room while both men went to go back to their home and sleep for the night, after all it took two hours!_

_Stoick was the first to enter and there he saw Valka in bed, holding onto a small bundle of joy as she looked up and smiled," It's a boy." The other guardians came and smiled at the sight of the family._

_"So you figured out a name mate?" Bunny asked eagerly, since he likes a day when a baby is born, a new life and a new beginning. Both parents didn't have to think twice before answering at the same time, "Hiccup." Pretty soon, Hiccup opened his forest green eyes as his reddish brown shined at the light as laughed as he began to try to get out of his mother's hold, and crawl to the guardians._

_"Aww, this boy is already a believer and he doesn't even have a favorite. This calls for a bag of toys for this boy," North laughed and with a snap, a bag of toys appeared out of no where, surprising the baby and yet, making him laugh and clap some more. That caused all the adults to laugh and smile at the child, the parents just couldn't say how much they are happy. _

_Then all of a sudden, a sudden flash of lightning boomed out of nowhere and then horror laughter in the shadows appeared out of nowhere, and the out came Pitch, with an evil grin on his face. Most new born babies would have just cried, but Hiccup didn't for some reason. "Aww, I must congratulate you both Valka and Stoick, look at him. He's not afraid of me, how charming, he's so full of hope, determination, but he's missing one thing..."_

_"Don't do Pitch, who knows what'll happen to the child if you put fear in him," North began to warn but Pitch smiled and went closer to the family, while Stoick stepped closer towards his wife and son in a protective matter, along with the guardians. "Oh come on, he's already the last one born, and I'm their friend," Pitch look at Hiccup who didn't even look a bit scared, "Brave boy aren't you, well that's going to have to change..."_

_He then snatched up Hiccup, while everyone began to charge Pitch but before they could reach the baby, Pitch has struck. "Oh sweet boy, let's make your fear, a fear of dragons..." Then, he made a clone of a monstrous nightmare who lit up in flames, screaming it's mouth loud and terrifying right in front of the baby. Hiccup's eyes widen as his smile disappeared in an instant and that's when it happened... Consumed by fear the baby cried. "Wahhhhhhhh..." He cried so much that even the parents were afraid of what might Pitch do next once the dragon disappeared._

_"Perfect, that's one guardian to waste, now for the others," Pitch began to head out with a crying Hiccup before Bunny threw his boomerangs, causing Pitch to look surprised that he dropped the infant but Tooth was able to catch him in time.__Then North pulled out a whistle and with one blow, Man in Moon's light came and with in a blink of an eye, Pitch was pulled away, and was far off to go back under the bed. _

_"Hiccup!" yelled a distressed Valka as she held on to her crying son, trying to confront him with Stoick's help as well. "Oh no, he has fear, what if he can't see us?" Tooth began to worry but then Sandy spread his dream sand and showed some happy signs towards the infant. Now if he was consumed by a lot of fear, he wouldn't have seen them, but he looked towards them and apparently laughed and smiled a bit._

_"Bunny, and Sandy. You two go warn the two other families, they must stay alert now that Pitch has placed fear in this child, but don't worry. No damage will come to him, but he will be terrified of dragons. We'll come and visit whenever we can, just to see Hiccup's progress." "For now, we all need to be alert with the Boogeyman."_

_"He can affect the future as we know it."_

* * *

Jack was totally speechless of this, well by the fact that all those three were believers at birth!? "Then after that, we would visit then when they were kids, but then well things got busy and the last time we saw them was before you became guardian," North finished.

Jack looked at the three teens who'll be in his team, then at North. "So, which place will we go first to get the first mortal guardian?"

* * *

**Pretty long chapter, yeah better remember that flashback, just in case. I'll update as soon as I can. First stop, Scotland.**


	3. Merida

**Chapter 3, enjoy :)**

* * *

"We're going to Scotland to find Merida, then to Corona to find Rapunzel and finally to Berk, where we'll find Hiccup." North explained while grabbing some maps, and heading towards his sleigh, along with everyone else.

Jack flew along, while he couldn't help but ask," So Merida is a royal princess huh?"

"No mate, she is quite the opposite, she can shoot arrows in every bull's eye, and she has quite a temper." "I heard she accidently turned her mum into a bear but then reversed the spell later on."

That caused Jack to gulp before continuing his questioning as the guardians went aboard on the sleigh and was riding full speed, thanks to North. "What about Rapunzel, what kind of girl is she?"

"Don't even think about it Jack, Rapunzel has been kidnapped by this witch called Gothel but then with some help she managed to be free, returned to her parents and married Flynn Rider, the one who helped her." Tooth explained while looking at the maps of Scotland.

"What about Hiccup?" "All I know is that Pitch gave him fear when he was a baby."

"Yes I told you, a few years from that day and we found out that he was so terrified of dragons, he didn't sleep for a week. But I believe he managed to not be afraid of them, but just nervous around them. Of course Sandy here knows what happened since we visited the lad when he was ten. But strange how we never seen Valka, no one would tell us anything." North explained as he continued to fly the sleigh.

"Ah huh, so I only have two mortal guardian to actual help fight Pitch?"

"Don't underestimate Hiccup, mate. Sandy was the last one to visit him just a few months ago, so I wouldn't make conclusions."

Jack just sat there until he saw North pull out a snow globe, shook it, and whispered," Snow globe...Dunbroch."

With a throw, ba bam...out came a portal which led to an opening of a stone castle which supposedly is Dunbroch. "Very green and stony... I wonder if the Scots know anything about fun?" Jack muttered to himself as they entered The portal.

* * *

Elinor was looking out the window of her room before instructing Merida, who was sharpening her arrows. "Merida, tell your father to get ready, we have company coming soon."

Merida looked confused but got up but before she left the door, she asked in a heavy accent ," Who's come to visit us now, Macintosh?"

Elinor laughed for a moment before answering," No dear, but very old and _magical _friends are coming over. Does the name, the Easter Bunny ring a bell?"

Merida's ocean blue eyes lit up before cheering and running out of the room to her father " Dad! Dad! Our friends are coming, North, Sandy, Bunny, and Tooth! Quick, where are the boys!" Leaving Elinor only to chuckle a bit.

* * *

"We're here Jack, but try not to get into any trouble that you think is fun," North commanded and they were soon gathered around children who only took notice to North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny... Except Jack.

"Don't tell me they haven't heard of Jack Frost," Jack moaned, but didn't mind at all, after all, he spent 300 years not being seen. The other guardians nodded and then Elinor along with Fergus approached them, smiling more than ever.

"Ah the guardians, long time no see. So I heard of your victory between Pitch, so how's the viking boy you told me about doing?"

North shook his hand while Bunny answered," So far he is only nervous around his surrounding, but I'm sure he's doing fine."

Fergus nodded as Elinor responded," Okay, as long as the boy is improving, he'll be fine soon."

Then Merida, along with her brothers zoomed by on Angus while Merida laughed and landed right in front of the guardians, but didn't seem to notice Jack. "Aye, so what's new?"

"Oh Merida, we have a lot to tell you, but first, do you want to believe in a new guardian?" Tooth questioned to Merida, since she noticed that Jack wasn't seen at all. "This guardian is called Jack Frost, and he's right next to me."

Merida gave Tooth a confused look and then concentrated towards Jack, after a few minutes, her eyes were wide open. "Jack Frost..."

"Okay, I'm Jack, and you are one of the members of my new team," Jack began until Elinor, Fergus, and Merida gave him a bewildered look. "Ah, how about we talk inside," North suggested.

Once everyone was inside a room, North began. "Just earlier, we have been aware that Pitch is coming, but much stronger. We need the mortal guardians for help, but Fergus and Elinor, it's your daughter who is now the mortal guardian."

Fergus looked red and nervous," No, sorry. But my Merida can't possible..." But he was interrupted by both Elinor and Merida who both answered," When does she start?" "When do I start?"

"Elinor?"

"Fergus, we knew very well that this day will come, she knows how to defend herself and she'll only be gone for a few days. Nothing to worry about, besides, I'm sure Merida is itching for an adventure."

"You bet I am mum, okay is just you an' me Frost?"

Bunny answered that to Merida," Not quite mate. You see there are two more. A princess name Rapunzel, and a viking name Hiccup."

"Hiccup, you mean the one that Pitch gave his first fears when he was a wee baby?"

"Exactly Merida, for once you actually listened to your mother's lessons mate."

"Okay, when do we leave?"

"Now."

Merida and her parents did all their farewells and promises and Merida grabbed her bow and arrows and went on the sleigh as they flew off. "So, when do we fight this Pitch my parents keep talking about? And is this Hiccup really that cowardly from what I hear?"

Tooth answered that question while Sandy did sand signals. "Actually Merida, Pitch will show up at anytime to threaten you and the others. As for Hiccup, once you both get to know him, he's actually pretty special."

"Special only to his family.."

"Jack!"

"Okay, I take it back!"

North and Bunny were hearing this while checking the map. "Hmm, Tooth may be right about Hiccup, why else would Pitch show up at his birth like that. Anyway, off to the kingdom of Corona!"

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter, well Rapunzel is next so see you next time :)**


	4. Rapunzel

**Chapter 4, here's Rapunzel.**

* * *

The sleigh was flying in the air as North was rummaging through his bag , looking for another snow globe, while Merida and Jack were making jokes and taking about their lives.

"So yeah, that's why I went to find a spell, so my mum can change her mind about the marriage, but the spell turned her into a bear and we had this wild adventure to reverse the spell, and yeah in the end everyone was happy."

"Really, well for me, no one can see me until the Man in the Moon chose me as a new guardian, but at first I pretty much hated the idea until I found my memories and defeated Pitch, but unfortunately it wasn't permanent."

"So Bunny, my parents were telling the truth about the fact that Rapunzel has magical hair that can heal every wound and keep you healthy?" Merida questioned towards said guardian.

"Well mate, you see, in order for Rapunzel to escape from this witch, her husband, Eugene had cut off her hair, so it lost it's powers, but her hair is growing back and is regaining it's healing abilities once more."

"But, how come Manny chose a cowardly Viking along with us and Rapunzel, she at least has an advantage," Jack questioned as he leaned forward.

"Jack, Hiccup is the son of our first believers and so he has inherited their place as a mortal guardian, and beside, Manny has faith in all of you," Tooth explained.

"Found it!" North cheered, and the shook it and whispered, "Snow globe, Corona."

BAM! The portal appeared, showing the kingdom of Corona in an island but with bridges and a forest across from the kingdom.

"Okay, now we are going to finally meet Rapunzel, let's hope she can see you Jack, unlike me."

* * *

Rapunzel was at the garden with her parents and her husband Eugene, reading and picking flowers while Pascal and Maximus were resting by the sun.

Her hair was growing longer and apparently was turning blonde, and when singing her song to Pascal, who was once sick, he healed, in a blink of an eye.

She looked up at the sky then her eyes widen in excitement," Mother, father. Look, if I'm not mistaken, it's the guardians, with some girl with them." Apparently she didn't notice Jack at all.

"Oh, it's been a while since they visited, lets go greet them," The queen answered as they got up and went to where North could land the sleigh, with Eugene right behind them, seeing the guardians as well.

"I was right, the Sandman does exist."

North apparently crash landed the sleigh but not that disastrous, and hopped out the sleigh along with everyone, as Sandy made a greeting sign towards Rapunzel.

"Please don't tell me they don't see me," Jack whispered and Merida answered," I'm afraid so."

"Who are you talking to?" Rapunzel questioned Merida before she answered," Ah where are my manners Rapunzel, I am Merida and right next to me, if you believe hard enough, is Jack Frost."

Rapunzel and everyone else looked confused but believed very hard enough and finally saw Jack. Jack could see that they now believe in him so he calmly answered," Well, now that we all can see each other, let's get to some hero business."

"What Jack means your majesty's, Pitch is not gone, and we need your daughter to help, she is now the mortal guardian," North explained. Rapunzel looked surprised and happy about this but then looked at her parents. "For how long."

"Not that long Rapunzel, I assure you it could take a few days but you'll be home before you know it," Tooth answered.

"She can go, but on two conditions." the king responded," She is to be safe from any harm and that her husband will accompany her."

"Ah North, doesn't he not believe in us?" Jack questioned. "Actually Jack, Manny spoke about allies so since Eugene can see us, he is welcomed to come with us."

"Wait mom, you told me about this day, isn't there supposed to be one more member?" Rapunzel questioned and Tooth answered," Yes, a Viking name Hiccup, we're going to get him soon enough."

"Hold on, Hiccup, isn't he the one who Pitch gave his first fears the day he was born?"

"Your right about that mate, I see your parents explained the situation very well to you. Hiccup is the one who got his first fears as a baby, but thankfully, he's facing those fears head on."

"Okay, so when do we leave?"

"Now."

"AHAHAHAHA!" Everyone froze at the sound of evil laughter and saw a shadow approach them. Rapunzel, Merida, and Jack turned around and saw Pitch come out of the shadows. The guardians got in battle positions to attack Pitch but he just stood there and laughed.

"Oh, so you are preparing the mortal guardians to defeat me, but you can't defeat me if all you three only judge one of your team member even before you even met him." "So weak, ha, too bad you can't see the future. I could have destroyed you right now, but I'll get my chance soon enough."

"Right now, all I have to say is...Get out of my way." In a blink of an eye, Pitch disappeared out of sight.

"Don't let Pitch get to you, but you mustn't judge right away. Now we have to prepare, let's get going." North assured. Rapunzel and Flynn (aka Eugene) had did their farewells and then hopped on the sleigh.

With one whistle from North, they were off into the sky, flying higher as Rapunzel's parents, Maximus, and Pascal waved goodbye.

"So I heard Hiccup had a fear of dragons, is that true?" Rapunzel asked and Jack and Merida both nodded, "Yeah, I hope that doesn't get in the way."

Rapunzel then raised her frying pan up close to Merida's and Jack's face with a glare staring them down. "How could you guys be so judgmental, you don't even know him, if you were in Hiccup's shoes right now, would you like it if people, even you team think you're weak and useless?"

"I guess your right Punzie, alright we take it back," Jack agreed, hoping not to get hit in the head, while Merida shrugged. North and Bunny heard this and whispered amongst themselves. "I hate to say this mate, but Pitch has a point, they can be weak if they keep judging their team members like that, except for Rapunzel, she has a kind, non judgmental soul."

"I agree, we need to get them to get to know each other better."

* * *

**Next chapter will be on Hiccup, there might be some Pitch action there, I'm not sure yet. See you next time. :)**


	5. Hiccup

**Chapter 5 people, enjoy because if your an HTTYD fan, it'a time for Hiccup. FYI, this is after the movie and before the series, just so you all know.**

* * *

"So North, Hiccup is a viking, should that should give us a little reassurance of our faith in him," Merida commented, earning a glare from Rapunzel.

"Merida, I told you a hundred times, Hiccup can be very useful than we could have expected, even though he might be a bit small to be an average viking." She stated, as Eugene added," Yeah, Hiccup might sound dorky, but he must be useful."

"Now, now you three, we're almost there, as soon as I find the viking era snow globe," North explained, while rummaging through his bag. Tooth was also looking through a bag of her own, must have been a magical bag if she kept lifting up tooth holder containers with children who looked like vikings," No. No.."

"Ah Tooth, I know I shouldn't be that nosy but...Exactly what are you looking for?"Jack questioned and was answered by North hollering,

"FIND IT, buckle up!" He then shook the globe and whispered," Snow globe...Berk." He then threw it and out came another portal revealing a small island with forests, and a small village on it.

"Wow, talk about some home town, even my past home was better," Jack commented and the sleigh flew in, in less than two seconds.

* * *

Stoick was doing his duties as chief, still trying to remind himself that everything was alright since it has been a month after Hiccup woke up from the battle of the Red Death.

He knew Hiccup was somewhere at the island flying with his dragon Toothless, those two are inseparable when they fly. He then saw a portal open and smiled when he saw a familiar sleigh fly out of it. "Astrid, can you do me a favor and find Hiccup and tell him to meet me in the house?"

"Sure thing chief." And off the Hofferson went, flying on Stormfly and looked at the sleigh, knowing what Stoick had meant.

* * *

"Okay, we're landing right now, near the chief's home, brace yourselves mates, North can really make a rough landing."

Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel held on to something as North began to land the sleigh, which resulted a bumpy landing, but not that badly. There stood Stoick as he walked up to them, and seemed to not have notice Jack, as the frost guardian predicted.

"North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy! It's been a while old friends, it's been six months since you last visited," the chief remarked and then looked at Merida and Rapunzel, who bowed to him, well Merida did a lousy bow, due to the type of princess she is. Eugene shook the chief's hand, shocked to actually meet a viking. "I assume these girls are the daughters of the two families you told me about."

"You are quite correct Stoick, well...Unfortunately, after our last battle with Pitch, he well... Managed to come back, but stronger. This is Eugene, he'll help us as an ally. Manny already chosen Jack Frost to be guardian and, Princess Merida, Princess Rapunzel, and your son are to be the next mortal guardian who'll help us defeat Pitch." North explained.

Knowing that Stoick had no idea who Jack Frost was, Sandy decided to hand signal the chief to believe in the name and look next to Merida. He looked and then saw Jack, standing unamused until he heard the chief whisper," Jokul Frosti..."

"Actually it's Jack Frost, please to meet you chief, so I heard Picth placed fear on Hiccup," Jack commented and then Tooth questioned,

"So where is Hiccup, how is he, and also where's Valka, she's been missing for some time?"

Stoick turned around and sighed heavily before answering," Three years after Hiccup's birth, during a dragon attack...Valka...she.. Got abducted by dragons and taken away, no one knows what happened to her, Hiccup knows, but we didn't want to tell you right away, we just waited for some time."

"So Hiccup grew up without Valka mate?"

Stoick nodded then turned around, facing them," After some time, Hiccup caused some...accidents in the village during a dragon raid, but just a few months ago, that all changed."

"How?!"

Right after the group asked that question, they heard a yell of delight and a sreeching of a dragon from outside, so everyone stepped out and everyone except for Stoick, had their mouths wide open.

A young viking who was none other than Hiccup was riding freely on a black midnight dragon, a nightfury who of course was Toothless, pretty soon the guardians, and princesses noticed the village riding on dragons, living in peace with them.

"When? How?" Stuttered Bunny and then the duo landed in front of the house, as Hiccup mounted off of Toothless, smiling. "Hey dad, what is it that you want to talk about?"

Hiccup's question was soon answered when he saw the guardians, man,and princesses. "North, Tooth, Sandy, Bunny, it's so good to see you guys again."

The guardians, who have seem to grown a strong bond with the boy along with the others, hugged the boy, then Hiccup looked at the direction of Jack.

At first Jack thought Hiccup was looking at Eugene until, he heard Hiccup gasp," Jack Frost... I knew you were real!"

Now Jack looked completely shocked, because the princesses and theif took a while to see him.

"How come you saw me instantly?" Jack questioned, still shocked and happy. "Well, I believe, even though my mom is missing ever since I was three, I can remember her telling me to always believe," Hiccup answered, then saw the question in everyone's except his father, faces looked even more shocked than ever when they looked at the ground.

At first Hiccup was confused until he realized they were looking at his prothestic leg. "Oh, this. How about we tell you what happened inside," Hiccup suggested and soon everyone was inside.

"So your not afraid of dragons mate?"

"Not anymore, after meeting Toothless, I actually got used to their company." Hiccup answered, while petting Toothless. "We have a long story to tell you, so have seat," Dtocik insisted, and once evryone found a seat, the story began.

Stoick and Hiccup explained everything, every last detail of what happened. Including the part when Hiccup got attacked by the nightmare at the killing rink to Stoick disowning Hiccup (which they had to calm the guardians down from getting angry) until the two months of Hiccup being in a coma.

Once they were done, Eugene commented," So you're now a hero to Berk, nice ending. I knew you were pretty useful."

Then a gust of wind began to blow and out came an evil laughter and Pitch, grinning at Hiccup. Everyone froze at the sight of Pitch, Stoick was in protective mode, standing in front of Hiccup. Pitch smile, went into the shadows again and then snuck up behind Hiccup, grabbing him by the neck.

Hiccup was struggling while he froze everyone else in the room.

"I should have known Hiccup, you conquered your fears, your home only excepts you just because you destroyed the largest dragon on earth. You'll never be good enough no ever, look at yourself. Such a weak coward, I bet your team has doubt in you."

"Don't listen to him Hiccup!" Stoick shouted.

"You know Hiccup, I can help get rid of your fears if you join me, what do you say?"

Everyone froze, they didn't know what could be Hiccup's answer, Merida was about to doubt Hiccup's loyalty to the team until he shouted.

"I... SAY...NO...! I will never... join you..."

Infuriated, Pitch threw Hiccup to the ground, as the boy coughed from the strong grip Pitch had on his next. "You'll regret this runt." Before anyone could attack, Pitch was gone in the shadows, leaving silence and another explaination.

Soon it was time for the guardians to explain everything to Hiccup, who shivered at Pitch's name, until they waited for Hiccup's answer. Hiccup stood silent for a moment before answering with determined face,

"Okay, so when do we start this battle."

"Hiccup, you just lost a leg, and still recovering some of the bruises from the red death," Stoick began before Hiccup countered argued,

"A few scars won't be a bother, I'll be fine dad, besides I have Toothless with me."

"The lad's right Stoick, his dragon is one of the allies so he'll be fine, we're going to be with him," North reassured and Hiccup added,

"It's my duty to help the guardians protect the children, or they could end up having terrifying fears like me."

Stoick stood silent for a moment before relaxing a bit," Hiccup, you remind so much of your mother, you have her counter arguing skills that's for sure. Alright you can go but please stay safe, and come home soon, you're very important to me."

"Okay dad, I'll be careful."

Once it was sun down, everyone was going on the sleigh, and Hiccup was standing in front of his father once more. "I guess I'll see you soon dad." Before they could speak, Stoick bent down and hugged Hiccup, who hugged back.

"Promise me you won't get into trouble Hiccup."

"I can't promise you that dad, trouble always find me, but I'll be careful."

Then he mounted on Toothless and they were off. "Okay, we'll go in this world that we'll camp on an island, and train a bit," North began and chatted as the teen stared at Hiccup who was flying on Toothless beside them.

"So Pitch has a problem with you?" Merida questioned. Hiccup shook his head then replied," No, I don't know what he wants with me."

"Oh okay." Then she started to silently chuckle along with Jack, while Rapunzel began to ask every question that popped into her head to Hiccup.

"North, they really need to get to know each other better," Tooth whispered. "I know, we'll take care of that when we land."

"I hope they accept each other mate, if they don't, Pitch might use that as an advantage."

* * *

**End of chapter, next chapter will come soon ;)**


	6. Not So Good Progress

**Chapter 6, the big four will have to get along, enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Okay, we're here, the island where Pitch can never find us. We'll stop here to train and learn how to work together." North finally managed to get the sleigh to land properly and at the right spot. Hiccup directed Toothless to land the nightfury style, which was pretty cool.

Everyone soon got off and were standing while Jack muttered under his breath once he saw Hiccup and Toothless land in a cool way. "Show off."

"Okay, how about we set up camp and the you four along with Eugene and Toothless, go out and get to know each other," Tooth suggested, still rummaging through a bag of collected teeth.

The quiet group went off to walk around the woods, Merida was looking around, and since they were following Jack, she asked in her heavy accent," Do you have any idea where we are Frost?"

"Of course I do, I have a good since of direction, so Merida. Rumor has it that you can shot a bulls eye and never miss a shot when it comes to your bow and arrow."

"Well, I'm not the one to brag or anything but...I'm the best of the best, if anyone stands in my way I can easily give them a piece of my mind, and trust me...It can be torturing.."

Hiccup sighed as he shook his head, Rapunzel looked a bit tensed along with Eugene and Jack. "So Rapunzel, you just got reunited with your parents and married this guy, pretty nice, so what are you like?" Merida questioned grinning.

"Well, I'm not going to lie, but I can be very jumpy but not bad with a frying pan. I can draw anything, and most importantly, I'm very trustworthy and I never ever break a promise, ever."

Merida, and Jack both raised their eyebrows in some remark but humor. _So there's a princess who keeps her promises, better keep her away from Pitch, he'll make her promise things of she's captured._

Eugene only smiled since he had some experience with that, just ask his head, it had very hitting experience. Hiccup grinned a little, starting to like his new team. _So far they show great trustworthiness, this could work out after all._

"How about you Eugene, I heard you were quite the thief back at Corona," Jack commented, causing Eugene to smile a bit and chuckle.

"Yeah, I was a thief my whole life before meeting Rapunzel. I spent my life running from the guards, stealing what I need to sale and get money. I was pretty much sneaky in my time, and I can also be loyal to those close to me." "If someone I care about gets into trouble, I will whatever it takes to help them."

Merida pretended to look interested along with Jack just rolled his eyes. _He can be useful, at least someone here can handle them self._

Hiccup looked at Eugene, before asking, "So...did you had any...friends?"

Eugene looked bewildered before answering," Well Hiccup, I grew up as an orphan and since I loved to read to the kids a good story, yeah I did have a lot of great friends." "What about you Hiccup?"

Rapunzel looked at Hiccup and eagerly nodded, "Yes do tell us a bit about yourself."

"Well, as you can see, I'm not the strong kind of teammate you wanted but I can make inventions that can come in handle. I help protect my friends and family at any cost, no matter what the danger, even though Pitch placed fear in me...I won't let that get in my way."

Rapunzel did a small applaud along with Eugene while again Merida and Jack rolled their eyes again. _This guy has determination we'll give him that. But still, with that fear, it can weaken the team, better keep a close guard on him._

"Okay, now that we gotten to know each other a bit, how about we head back, it's getting a bit dark now," Rapunzel suggested, they all turned to Jack, who stared at them, then looked around. "I wish I could but it seems like I kinda gotten us lost." Then he earned a death glare from Merida.

"YOU IDIOT!" "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU KNEW WHERE YOU WERE GOING AND SOMEHOW YOU GOTTN US LOST!"

"HEY I THOUGHT I KNEW, BESIDES, YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN PAYING ATTENTION TOO YOU KNOW!"

"OH SO NOW IT'S MY FAULT!?"

Merida was ready to murder until Hiccup broke them apart as quick as he can shouting, "WILL YOU TWO STOP BICKERING!" "We're a team, not rivals. I used my dagger to mark each tree we went passed earlier, it should help us find our way back."

"But Hiccup, it's already dark, I can't even see myself," Eugene began and soon he saw Toothless light up torches that Hiccup held on to as he passed one to each person. "We'll use these to light the way."

Now this time, it was Merida's turn to mutter inder her breath," Show off."

They walked through the woods, passing by trees with dagger marks until they saw a familiar spot. The guardians were no where in sight as Hiccup led them to the campsite.

"Pst, Rapunzel, Eugene. Jack and I decided it could be fun if we played a small joke on this Haddock."

"I don't know..."

"Come one Punzie, it'll be fun."

"Fine, come on Eugene."

Hiccup was in front of them along with Toothless, walking out of the woods and into the site as he answered," Here we are, how about we wait here until the guardians come back? How about it guys? Ah guys?"

He turned around and saw no one behind him, as if they vanished into thin air. "Guys..." He went a few steps in before he heard Merida, Jack, Rapunzel, and Eugene scream in horror.

"HELP! IT'S PITCH!"

"P-Pitch?" Hiccup stood still but then shook his head and ran towards the screaming and it seemed like the sreaming were coming from the campsite," Let them go Pitch,or I'll..."

"You'll what Hiccup!?" A voice answered," Just sit back and listen to the death of your friends..."

"NOOOOO!" Hiccup raced in and then in shock he screamed. "AHHHH!" Jack apparently made a real like ice dragon that Merida had added some fire and some real dangrous traits to the ice when the ice dragon seemed to have looked like it was going to attack Hiccup.

Out popped out Rapinzel, Eugene, looking not so amused, but Merida and Jack apparently found that prank very amusing. "Ahahaha. Oh Hiccup you should have seen the look on you face,"

"'Oh please don't kill my friends' and the way you screamed when that fake dragon that Jack and I made showed up , you know Pitch can't find us here," Merida laughed, but Hiccup wasn't laughing at all, instead he looked paralyzed in shock while his forest green eyes were wide open.

"Hey come on Hiccup, losen up. It was just a joke," Jack began but Hiccup interrupted in a low voice.

"Just a joke? That's what you think it is? A joke?" Hiccup started to shake but had a hold of himself," I ACTUALLY THOUGHT PITCH WAS GOING TO KILL YOU GUYS!" "I-I-I thought he really was...I thought I was going to lose you guys.."

"Hiccup, even a scot can tell it was funny.." Merida began but she was interrupted by a sudden outburst.

**"I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO LOSE YOU GUYS LIKE WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MOM!" "I was so weak, so useless on that day...I-I couldn't save her...** I-I gotta go, just to calm down a bit. Come on Toothless," Hiccup went off with Toothless to the center of the forest, as if they already been to this island before.

"MERIDA! JACK!" "That was mean, he was really worried about us. You don't know what he must have been through in his life," Rapunzel scolded and soon the guardians appeared out of nowhere as Bunny spoke,

"We saw the whole thing. And we are very disappointed, did you realize what you could have done?" "He has fear placed in him by Pitch, having the highest level of fear in him, and Pitch will use that as an advantage."

"Apparently you Jack, and Merida used that as an advantage to make jokes," North began and Eugene stepped up and asked,

"Um North, exactly what happened to Hiccup's mother, I know you told us but...What was his life like with and without her?"

"That Eugene, Tooth has just the answer. Show them Tooth," North gestured. Tooth flew to them, and revealed three containers with Hiccup's, Rapunzel's, Merida's and Eugene's faces on it, which indicated that it held their memories.

"I can let you guys look at them, so you can understand each other better, Hiccup has already seen them from the last visit Sandy made, now it's your turn." "Now lte's start with Merida's memories."

* * *

**Okay that's chapter 6, the next one will be coming soon. ;)**


	7. Bright and Dark Memories

**Chapter 7, enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Now for Merida's memory , we'll see her precious moments and her hardest moments, alright lets take a look." "Oh and one more thing, Baby Tooth is with Hiccup showing you these memories but he doesn't need to see his own memories, he already knew them." Then Tooth opened Merida's tooth holder, revealing the treasured moments of the archer's life.

* * *

_Merida's Memories_

_In the forest of Scotland in the kingdom of Dunbroch, there stood a camp full of tables, tents, and other sorts of things. Under on of those tables was a little six year old girl with crazy let go red hair giggling as she heard her mother laugh._

_"Where are you?" Come out...Come out." There walked by the mother, looking around, it seems like the mother and daughter were playing hiding seek. Little Merida was continuing to giggle and shuffled more to the side, trying to find another hiding spot._

_"Come on out." "I'm coming to get you." Soon Merida crawled away just before Elinor could find as the mother playfully growled," Where are you, you little rascal I'm going to get you,", the queen looked under the table and found no one and got up in a thinking position. "Hmm, where is my little birthday girl?" "Hmm."_

_Merida hiding behind some weapons, continuing to laugh, started to sneak past her mother as she heard her state," I'm going to gobble her up when I find her." Merida could have successfully escaped before her mother turned around, yelped seeing Merida behind her as she giggled and lunged towards her while the little girl pretended to act scared and ran but her mother caught her._

_"I'm going to eat you." Then Elinor playfully pretended to eat Merida, ticking the young girl who was trying to escape from the continuous tickling before her father showed up, placing his bow on the table, grabbing something to eat before Elinor looked up at him, stating," Fergus. No weapons on the table."_

_Merida soon went up to her father, taking his bow as she continuously begged," Can I shoot an arrow. Can I. Can I. Can I. Can I. Can I. Please can I ?" The young girl was spinning around due to the weight of the bow and fell, giggling as her father laughed._

_"Not with that." "Why not, use your very own." There Fergus showed Merida a smaller bow just right for her as she beamed with happiness and excitement. "Happy birthday my wee darling."_

_There was a target, with arrows shot to the ground and soon Merida got her bow and arrow ready as her father instructed," Now there's a good one, draw all the way back now, to your cheek. That's right." "Keep those eyes open...And loose." Merida shot but the arrow shot all the way into the woods as she stated," I missed."_

_Elinor bent down, grabbing the bow suggesting," Go and fetch it then." _

* * *

_" Merida, come on sweetheart, we're leaving now."_

_Merida ran towards her parents exclaiming," I saw a wisp." "I saw a wisp."_

_Elinor smiled and told her daughter," A wisp?" "You know some say, that willow the wisps, lead you to your fate." Fergus then laughed," Alright, or an arrow." "Now lets be off, before we see a dancing tagibogo" "Or a giant..."_

_Elinor lifted her daughter up smiling as she carried her," Your father doesn't believe in magic." Merida, unconvinced stated," Well he should cause it's true." She then saw a shadow emerge and looked up front and screamed, getting close to her mother. Shocked, Elinor looked behind her and saw a bear, a giant one with weapons on it's back with razor sharp fangs known as Mor' Du._

_Alerted, Fergus looked and gasped," Mor' du." "Elinor run!"_

_Elinor ran off with Merida in her arms as Fergus grabbed weapons and began to attack the demon bear. Elinor was on her horse, with Merida, galloping away as fast as she could while Merida looked back, scared and frightened for her father's safety and that the bear could follow them._

* * *

_A storm was passing by the castle as Merida was on the floor, playing with her wooden horse while Elinor was sewing singing a lullaby. _

___A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth_  
_Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhàn_  
_Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic_  
_Do thìr, dìleas féin_  
_A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn_  
_Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir_

___Lightning flashed as thunder boomed, startling Merida as she yelped and hid under the tapestry her mother was sewing up. Elinor uncovered her daughter, comforting her," I'm right here lassy. I'll always be." The mother and daughter embraced each other as they both began to sing while the storm blew._

___A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth_  
_Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhàn_  
_Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic_  
_Do thìr, dìleas féin_  
_A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn_  
_Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir_  
_Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg_  
_Maighdean uasal bhàn_

* * *

"Wow, that must have been scary Merida, you know when that bear came along and attacked." Rapunzel gasped once the memory ended as Merida nodded. "Aye it was. But thankfully my dad got home safe but he lost his leg and wouldn't stop talking about how he lost it." "And then you all know the rest of the story."

"Yeah, but that was very sweet with your mom, hard to believe you almost got each other killed," Jack remarked, then Tooth revealed Jack's teeth, "Okay Jack, your turn."

* * *

_Jack's Memories _

_There was Jack, with brown hair and brown eyes as his sister Emma was calling after him. Jack, his sister running with their mother right behind them. He was hanging upside down on a tree branch as his sister giggled," Jack get down from there._

_Then it was night when he was attacking like a moose, holding antlers on his head, making the children laugh. "That's funny Jack!"_

_After that, he was wearing his cape and holding ice skates, while Emma was pulling him out as their mother stated," Be careful." Jack laughed and answered back with a smile," We will." Then off they went to the frozen pond._

_They were skating until Emma heard the ice crack under her, including Jack. They both froze as Jack looked trying to comfort Emma," It's okay, it's okay. Don't look down look at me." but she whimpered," Jack, I'm scared." _

_Jack answered, trying to walk to her but the ice keep cracking," I know, I know." "But you're going to be alright." "You're not going to fall in...We're going to have a little fun instead." Emma cried as she stood very still," No we're not."_

_"Would I trick you?"_

_"Yes, you always play tricks!"_

_"N-n-not this time. I promise, I promise you're going to be...You're going to be fine." "You have to believe in me." Jack looked around the an idea popped in. "You wanna play a game?" "We're going to play hopscotch, like we play everyday." He then began to play the game, "It's as easy as one...*he stepped on the ice on his first step as it cracked* Woooaaahhh *pretending to fall over, causing Emma to laugh* Two...Three!" Jack hopped to the safe spot of the lake, grabbed a stick and then gave his sister some encouragement._

_"Alright, now it's your turn, one..." Emma took a step, gasped as the ice began to crack. "Two...that's it...Three." Jack then used to stick to haul Emma to the side of the ice that was thick, they both stared at each other smiling. Unfortunately, the ice broke beneath him and he fell, hearing his sister gas," JACK!"_

_He saw the moon, his hair turned white and his eyes then turned blue._

* * *

"So that's how you turned into Jack Frost," Eugene commented, Jack then answered back to him smiling," Yeah, if I didn't, then I would have lost her. But I had a great life with them, complete family, happiness and no everyday fears."

"Okay, Rapunzel, Eugene. Your turns."

* * *

_Rapunzel's and Eugene's Memories _

_*At the Snuggling Duckling*_

_Rapunzel used her hair to grab a hook, pulled it down and hit a giant thug who was about to hit Eugene. "PUT HIM DOWN! OKAY I DON'T WHERE I AM AND I NEED HIM TO SHOW ME WHERE THE LANTERNS ARE! BECAUSE I'VE BEEN DREAMING ABOUT THEM MY WHOLE LIFE! HAVE YOUR HUMANITLY! HAVEN'T YOU EVER HAD DREAM!'_

_*The Tower*_

_After Eugene cut off Rapunzel's hair, Gothel falling off, and Eugene's death, Rapunzel was crying as she sang her song._

_Heal what had been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

_She cried as a single tear fell and then gold glowing appeared on Eugene and soon he woke up. "Rapunzel?"_

_"Eugene!"_

_"Did I ever tell you I have a thing with romance?" They then embraced each other, kissed each other in happiness._

* * *

"Wow, I never thought you'll be that tough with those ruffians Rapunzel, and Eugene, now that was very courageous." Merida gasped, as everyone nodded in agreement. "So you guys did love each other."

"Of course we did, and well you know what happens after that, I got reunited with my parents and married Eugene," Rapunzel smiled and then pulled Eugene into a kiss.

"Okay so now you've seen your memories of not so painful ones. You each have a happy family and great beginnings." Tooth then held a tooth holder with Hiccup's face," Now it's time to see Hiccup's past memories, now brace yourselves."

* * *

_Hiccup's Memories_

_"Come on Hiccup, it's okay the nightmare is gone." "Shh, it's okay." Valka held onto her three year old son, who was crying from the nightmare he just had. "Can you tell me what was this nightmare about?"_

_Hiccup wiped off his tears and cried softy," T-there were dragons flying everywhere, g-g-grabbing every kid here, taking them away." "O-o-o-one of those monstrous nightmares got me and y-y-you tried to save me, but it killed you...It also killed daddy and...and then it was going to eat me and...and...and..." "It was really scary mommy!"_

_He then began to cry some more as his mother hugged him, comforting him as much as she can. Third nightmare this week, oh gods why him? "Shh. it's okay sweety, I'm right here, those dragons won't get you. Now why don't you go back to sleep?"_

_"I-I-I-I can't mommy, what if the bad dream comes back?"_

_Valka gave him a small smile before she began to softy sing the lullaby._

**_(Any Naruto fans, you might recognize this song)_**

_M__y little brave son, Why are you so red.  
Because, I had a sad dream last night.  
My eyes are red from the tears I've shed.  
Swollen as I cried._

_My little brave son, Why've you lost your way?_  
_I'm searching for a child whose gone afar._  
_He can't be found, though I've searched all day._  
_My sad dreams come once more._

_She looked down and saw Hiccup sleeping sounding against her, so she stayed with him through the night._

_*Dragon Raid*_

_Dragons were attacking everywhere, and Hiccup was running out of his burning house afraid as he ran through the village and tried to get to the Great Hall. He ran and ran as he heard his father shout out orders to the other fighters and he ran to avoid the dragons. Then an explosion appeared, causing Hiccup to trip and fall down a hill, there stood an unknown dragon with four sets of wings._

_Hiccup's eyes widen in fright, he tried to back away, but he was trembling in fear, as if Pitch was right next to him sending those fears. The dragon approached him, roaring so loud that it caused Hiccup to scream in terror, but he knew no one could hear him. He sat there, as if paralyzed until two more dragons just like the one in front of him appeared, surrounding him. _

_"Please...p-p-please leave me alone..." Hiccup trembled, covering himself, he wanted to run but something kept him from doing so. Tears threatened to fall until he heard a familiar voice yell,_

_"Hiccup!" "Hang on, mommy's coming!" There stood Valka, standing in front of Hiccup with her arms spread out, trying to cover him, she knew what the dragons intended to do, so she lifted Hiccup up with a sad smile. "Hiccup, promise me that no matter what, that you never ever give up."_

_"I-I-I promise, wait mommy, what's going to happen?"_

_Unfortunately Valka never answered his question, she planted a small kiss on top of Hiccup, whispering," I love you son." Then, without hesitation, she threw Hiccup over the dragons, causing Hiccup to scream and once he landed, he got up, turned around and then he saw it..._

_His mother was defenseless that the dragons all jumped on her, each one grabbing either her arms or legs, and began to fly off with Valka on their grasp. As they began to fly, tears began to fall from Hiccup as he quickly ran towards the dragons, crying out loud,_

_**"NOO!" "LET HER GO!" "LET MY MOMMY GO!" "MOMMY!"**_

_He stretched out his hand, trying to grab his mother's hand but he only missed her by an inch before she was completely gone with the dragons. He stood there, on the spot where he could have saved his mother, his eyes were already wide in shock as the spilling tears began to fall rapidly. He then collapsed, upset and terrified even more than he had ever been until his father found him since he saw what happened from the other side and wished he could have been there to help. _

_They all assumed she died so they had a funeral, Hiccup stayed inside after that, laying on his bed as tears softy fell off his emerald green eyes. "Why...Why her..." "I-I-It's all my fault.."_

_Soon after a month, the kid already began to bully him physically and mentally. Whenever a dragon that seriously terrified him, appeared in front of him, the memory would just suddenly appear, causing him to run. The bullying became more painful, and worse off, his father just ignored him, as if he was nothing but a useless runt._

_That afternoon, he was home, alone on his bed as he held on to the small drawing with him and his mother. Soon tears began to fall as he screamed in his pillow in great anger. "WHY!?" "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO MOM!?" "Y-YOU PROMISED YOU'LL ALWAYS BE HERE WITH ME!" "WHY!?" "I'm all alone mommy...I have no one but my shadows..."_

_From that day on, Hiccup was doing his job as an apprentice at Gobber's forge, working from dawn to midnight, he tried to throw axes, swing swords, and just plain survival skills. "I won't give up mom, I promise.." _

* * *

Rapunzel looked like she was going to cry but she held it as she whispered," He was so young and they already mistreat him... How could they?"

"Just be thankfully that now he has a better life after making friends with Toothless, I hope you know each other better." Tooth looked at Merida and Jack," Merida, Jack, what do think about this?"

* * *

**Whew, that was a ton of writing, hoped you enjoyed this chapter and see you all next time ;)**


	8. An Old Enemy

**Chapter 8, enjoy. Sorry about the updating, I had a bad case of writers block.**

* * *

Jack and Merida stayed silent for a long moment before they heard a familiar voice pop in along with a nightfury growl.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I guess I overreacted, you guys were just trying to have some fun." "Isn't that your center Jack?" There stood Hiccup a bit more calm with Toothless by his side.

_No way, I thought Hiccup will be expecting us to tell him how we reacted, _Merida's eyes were shaking in shock, _He's more than what I expected._

Jack on the other hand was too confused that he grabbed Hiccup by the collar, causing Toothless to get into battle ready but Hiccup stopped him. "You got to be kidding me Hiccup!" "WE JUST SAW YOUR TERRIBLE PAST AND YET...YOU'RE ASKING US TO FORGIVE YOU!" "WHAT ABOUT US, YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN ASKING US TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU, NOT SAY AN APOLOGY YOURSELF." "How can you stay so calm about it..."

Hiccup was still calm as he answered, "I seen your good and bad memories, we each have our own bad times. You all must have at least one time when you suffered a very terrible experience." Rapunzel was about to lift her frying pan before Eugene began to question some more. "Wait hold on... How could you say such things..You had much worse times than any of us, you got physically and mentally bullied after your mom disappeared, and you were only three..." "How... How are you able to move on and forgive them."

Hiccup gave them a small smile," By forgiving them, I'm not the kind who holds a grudge for a long time." "And besides...I promised my mother I will never give up."

"OKAY..OKAY ENOUGH OF THIS!" "WE'RE SORRY!" "We didn't know how much you had to go through!" Merida and Jack yelled, getting even more confused than ever.

"Don't worry about it, if I was in your shoes, I would have probably done the same if I wasn't that much of a coward." Hiccup shrugged and smiled once Jack let go of him. "No need to bet mad, besides we're a team, so it's about time we start acting like one." "Pitch could use that as an advantage."

"He's right, now that we gotten to know each other better than before, we must get ourselves ready for Pitch. " "First lesson, know your enemy.." Before North could begin, an evil, female laugh echoed through the campsite. Rapunzel's eyes widen in disbelief, "No...it can't be...it's... it's..."

**"IT'S GOTHEL!"**

Then out from the shadows appeared Mother Gothel, but instead of wearing a red dress, she wore a black one. "Ah my sweet flower, you actually thought you gotten rid of me but Pitch Black was kind enough to bring me back but with power." "I would have killed you right now but I got orders..." She then looked at Hiccup. "Orders that have to do this little useless runt."

Before anyone could say a word, she pulled out a dagger and began to attack them, but the six were fast to dodge.

"Be careful, she has a knife and power so be careful!" Jack commanded with his staff, Merida got her bow with her arrow ready, Rapunzel lifted her frying pan, Eugene showed his sword, and Hiccup got his dagger, along with mounting on top of Toothless.

"Toothless, plasma blast, but to those rocks!" With that Toothless hit those rocks, surprising Gothel, who began to laugh," AHAHAHA...Silly boy, if Pitch was correct then you must really be a coward." "And you missed runt, you must be completely scared out of your wits!"

Hiccup smiled when a rock slide began to roll down, right above Gothel. "Actually Gothel, it's the opposite." "NOW GUYS!"

Gothel looked herself and saw that her dress was caught in one of Merida's arrows and that her feet were frozen to the ground by frost. Rapunzel and Eugene used their weapons to cause the rock slide to fall faster. "Wait for it..." Hiccup took out his notebook and quickly wrote some notes before sending his dagger to hold down Gothel some more.

She laughed some more and the with one hand, the rocks stopped falling and turned to dust, making everyone but Hiccup surprised. "Fools, you think you can stop me, well you all just make me laugh." With that with one hand move, she disappeared into the side and reappeared behind Rapunzel.

"RAPUNZEL, USE YOUR FRYING PAN!'

Listening to Eugene's command, Rapunzel swung her pan in front of Gothel, causing the old witch to wonder around dizzily before shaking her head and disappearing again.

Everyone looked around, wondering where Gothel would be hiding. "I'm just going to take a few guests for our lonely lair, so I hope you had a good time with your guardians. "NORTH, TOOTH, BUNNY, SANDY!" Before said people could think, they found themselves in the shadows, and falling in it while screaming as Gothel laughed.

Jack was the first to see this, and was beyond angry. _No...How dare she...THEY ARE MY FAMILY! _Without thinking, he charged towards Gothel, with his staff glowing blue as Merida followed him in the same rage. "GIVE THEM BACK!" They then found Rapunzel and Eugene to be following them in the same mood, Hiccup and Toothless were in the sky trying to put reason into them. "GUYS DON'T DO IT!" "It's a trap!" "Toothless, plasma blast!"

Before Merida, Jack, Rapunzel, and Eugene could hear those words, they found themselves trapped in four walls before Toothless's fire broke down one of the walls, but only made a hole. "GET OUT THERE WHILE YOU CAN, I HAVE A FEELING THAT WALL WON'T STAY BROKEN FOR LONG!" They would have, but they didn't go, they instead looked or dug on the ground. "YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT HICCUP!"" We have to find them, we have to find the guardians!" Before they knew it, the walls closed in again while Hiccup looked in shock but in understanding. _Even I would want to find them, but...this is a trap for sure, even Toothless senses it._

Then out of nowhere, Gothel showed up and began to have the walls close in. "What's happening?" Rapunzel was feeling squashed as the walls were closing in as Merida complained," AH, why didn't we listen to Hiccup when we had the chance." "But the wall's closing in..." "We might not make it..."

"Don't give up, Hiccup's outside, but I can't hear what he's doing outside." Jack reassured, but still was worried. "DANG IT!" "Why do I have stubbornness issues like a Viking?"

Outside Gothel was laughing as she closed the wall more and more in. "Just like what happened to your mother that day, isn't that right Hiccup?" "Yes, I heard that story from Pitch, what a shame."

Hiccup's eyes widen as the memory came to hunt him once again;

_Valka never answered his question, she planted a small kiss on top of Hiccup, whispering," I love you son." Then, without hesitation, she threw Hiccup over the dragons, causing Hiccup to scream and once he landed, he got up, turned around and then he saw it...his mother was defenseless that the dragons all jumped on her, each one grabbing either her arms or legs, and began to fly off with Valka on their grasp._

_ As they began to fly, tears began to fall from Hiccup as he quickly ran towards the dragons, crying out loud,_

_**"NOO!" "LET HER GO!" "LET MY MOMMY GO!" "MOMMY!"**_

_He stretched out his hand, trying to grab his mother's hand but he only missed her by an inch before she was completely gone with the dragons. _

But he shook his head and refocused on Gothel," That won't work on me Gothel...no.." "NO, I WON'T BE THE SAME BOY WHO WAS TOO WEAK TO SAVE HIS MOTHER!" "LET THEM GO!"

He charged toward her and Toothless blasted her to the wall as he approached her with Toothless. Before he could attack, she disappeared and then showed up behind him," Good for a weakling...But Pitch needs me to give you this before I release them..."

Before Hiccup or Toothless could move, Gothel used her dagger to make a cut over on Hiccup's back, making a mark of Pitch's head out of blind on his back. "That's it, I'll release them, this time..." Then the walls disappeared, revealing the four teen trapped in there to fall in unconsciousness. Hiccup's breathing became rough as he felt Gothel's cold fingers crawl on his back.

"You'll make an excellent power boost for Pitch, but only if he hits you with one of his dark arrows, but that'll your choice, for now..." "You all will just have to wait until he arrives to this party." With that, Gothel disappeared, leaving Hiccup to feel dizziness but he still stood up and went to help the rest of the teens heal from those walls.

"I hope this mark isn't something serious..."

* * *

**I hope this didn't make you so shocked, anyway, see you next time. ;)**


	9. What Now

**Chapter 9, enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Owww... Oh man my head is killing me," Jack groaned as he was starting to wake up before realizing that he was on some sort of bed and Hiccup was no where in sight. "Hiccup?"

"So the amazing Jack Frost finally decides to wake up.." There came Hiccup holding a fishing rod and two baskets full of fish as the fire crackled next to Jack. "Hey what's with all that fish?"

Hiccup chuckled as he placed one of the baskets in front of Toothless. "Well it seems like you don't have much experience with dragons so unless you want a hungry, angry dragon, you have to feed them fish and I mean a basket full of them three times a day." Hiccup then took the second basket and took five fish out and began to cook them over the fire. "So those walls really squished the light out if you?"

"Yeah I guess... Hey, how can someone like you know so much about survival, for someone who's fifteen like me and I barely know how to fish or even take care of the unconscious ones."

Hiccup's smile went a bit down before he smiled again to his memories as he answered Jack. "My mother... She would always teach me survial back at Berk.."

_"Okay Hiccup now remember that the key to survival is to use your brain, trust your guts and stay on your toes, never let your guard down." Valka explained as she stood in the woods with young Hiccup. "Now lets see you quickly make a fire. In this situation, your comrades are out cold with a fever and the sun is going down and the night could freeze them to death.. You have exactly thirty to light a fire... Staring.. Now!"_

_Hiccup didn't have to think twice before setting a quick flame up in less than twenty seconds. "I got it mommy!" "After all those practices, I finally can get a fire ready!" Hiccup hopped around, then made his serious face. "Now we can go to taking care of injuries right?" "Can we mommy, please." Valka laughed as she placed her hand on Hiccup's shoulder to stop his bouncing and he instantly did, and looked up at his mother with a smile._

_"It's getting late son, why don't we go home so I'll bake you a cake for a job well done at making a fire. We'll work on taking care of injuries tomorrow, okay?"_

_"Aww, do I have to wait until tomorrow momma?" Hiccup frowned as he looked at his mother, hoping his adorable begging eyes can change her mind. Valka just laughed as she then added to the deal,_

_"I'll make you a cake with your help and tell you the story about the time Gobber and I found a troll when we were younger."_

_Hiccup's face brightened, he always loved his mother's stories and help her bake a cake so he began to rush her to the Haddock house as he began to jump around again. "Come on mommy, I want to help you and hear that story. Maybe I can use your methods to catch a troll myself after hearing your story, I knew trolls exist!"_

"Yeah, our last lesson was finding food before she well... I normally don't want to talk about it, the others should be waking up right about... Now." Hiccup grinned to the memory and sure enough, Merida, Rapunzel, and Eugene were wide awake. Merida was the first to smell the fish.

"So Hiccup, you've been doing all this while we were out cold?"

"Never mind about that, did you just realize what just happened?" Rapunzel gasped as Eugene answered," Gothel, Rapunzel's kidnapper, is back with wtich powers and she took the guradians, leaving us here like sitting ducks."

"Oh yeah... That.." Hiccup sighed, he felt the mark on his back sting but he made sure no one else knew. _If they see this mark, they won't stop fussing about it and they might lose trust in me. No, they can't know about it, yet._

They sat quietly in the circle for some time now until Jack broke the silence," Let's see what we know about Gothel, we need to know our enemy afterall." "So far we know that she has nightmare powers like Pitch, and that she has a dangerous knife."

"Very sharp, just to add in, she killed me once with that."

"Thank you Eugene, anything else?" Merida asked as she sharpened her arrows, she never got defeated by someone, especially by an old lady.

"The more you think about it, she did try to aviod the fire and Jack's glowing staff, basically anything that has light." "I wonder if that is her weakness?" Hiccup then took out his notebook and saw the quick sketch he drew of Gothel. "Yeah, she must really hate the light, judging by the black clothing and her tired out eyes."

"But what could Pitch want with North, Sandy, Tooth, and Bunny?" "He could strike the children in any world, but what a minute... I did hear Gothel say something after she left, something about spreading fear to the ones in... Berk!" Rapunzel gasped.

"Oh gods my home... We have to stop them..." Hiccup got up to set out before Jack grabbed ahold of him," Look I know Berk is your home, but we need a plan to get an idea what Pitch has in plan, and we'll find a way to destroy him, he won't hurt anyone at Berk, not as long as I'm here."

Hiccup then calmed down from his early rage and turned towards the fire. "Alright Jack... What's the plan?"

* * *

Way at the bottom of the ground, was a familiar dark lair with nightmare horses swarming around the place, guarding the trapped guardians who were stuck in a cage after a rough fall.

"North. I never thought I'd see the day that you would be here, trapped along with your other friends while Gothel helps take care of those brats." Then out from the shadows appeared Pitch who was grinning at the guardians as Bunny shot up and began demanding,

"WHAT ARE YOU AFTER PITCH!?"

"You should know, but I'll tell you anyway. I want to be believed in, but I'll have help from..."

"PITCH!" "I did what you asked me to!" Pitch turned around and found Gothel appearing with her knife, which had stains of blood which caused Tooth to panic. "You killed them!" Gothel laughed like crazy to that comment," No, I wish I could but instead I had to mark one of them, the one Pitch told me to mark, pretty easy since the others were busy looking for you pathetic goody goodies."

"So you did place the mark at the runt after all." pitch grinned, earning another shout from North. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?"

"Nothing much jolly old man, the mark placed on Hiccup will activate if he hits the top level of fear, gets hit with one of my dark arrows, or personality gets captured by me. Once activated, I'll fed on his worlds worse fears and with that, no one can stop me." "AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"He's mad." Whispered Bunny, as Tooth nodded but North quickly reassured them. "Come on don't worry, Pitch won't get anyone as long as they stick together.." "I hope..."

* * *

**That's chapter 9, hope you enjoyed this, cause Pitch action will come next time. See ya ;) **


	10. The Dilemma

**Chapter 10, enjoy ;D**

* * *

"Hey Hiccup, is something wrong, you seemed to have winced a second ago," Rapunzel questioned once everyone woke up from a restful sleep, well except for Hiccup, it wasn't restful with a curse mark that burns at any random time. They already had a plan and they each got ready to travel. "I'll take the sleigh, Gothel didn't take that away so it's perfect for the ones who can't fly." Jack flew to the empty sleigh and got the reindeers ready and handed the control ropes to Merida," I can fly too, remember."

"Ha ya!" Off they flew, Merida must have had lessons on flying a sleigh, she flew that thing as if she's done it before. "Berk should be at our sights in less than two hours at this rate, so Hiccup exacty what happened between you and Gothel while we were getting squashed to death?" Merida questioned while Hiccup, who was flying on Toothless, knew he had to hide the mark for a while longer well if Jack hadn't found it before he could make a lie.

"Hey what's that mark growing on up to your neck?"

Sure enough, that caught everyone's attention, well except for Toothless, since he already knew. "It's...Well, oh fine you win, while you guys were trapped Toothless and I attacked Gothel to let you guys go, but when I was about trap her, she used her dagger and made some sort of mark on my back, I didn't really put much thought into it until now."

"So that dagger of hers is much more dangerous than we can imagine. Okay so the next time if we should encounter her again, keep your distance from the dagger knife thingy, who knows what that mark means." Everyone listened closely to Jack until Eugene questioned,

"So where exactly are we going to land? I mean if Hiccup's father saw that curse mark, who knows what he'll do."

"Oh gods you're right, one look at that mark and my dad could go berserk, and when he's berserk, well you all don't want to know."

That caused Eugene, Merida, and Rapunzel to gulped nervously, hoping they wouldn't have to encounter that until Hiccup brought up the good news. "But I do know a hiding place we can go to so we can keep an eye on Pitch, and Gothel."

They continued to fly, Hiccup had Toothless land in the sleigh so his dragon can rest after all that flying until they spotted their destination since Merida shouted in her loudest scottish voice, "LAND HO!"

"Great, now if you could just fly the sleigh up in those clouds to avoid getting seen and then fly to those points over there called Raven Point, there you'll see a cove, that's where we'll stay for the night."

"Ah Hiccup, are you sure no one will find us here, I mean you're hiding from your own tribe for no reason."

"Don't worry Rapunzel, you remember what Hiccup told us about how he trained a dragon, he hid Toothless in a cove and no one found them. As for your second thought, well technically we're trying to not cause panic in the village, who knows how that will end up if a whole tribe of vikings were to have a panic attack."

"Actually Jack, when Berk gets into panic, well it's not really as bad when comparing it to your snow blizzards you keep sending us."

"Hey, what can I say, I just love your island!"

* * *

Once they landed in a calm and perfectly way, they began to set up camp, but they kept their guard up, really up. "So any idea when everybody is home asleep?" Eugene questioned while putting extra wood to the fire.

"Around this time, we should probably scout around the village, no one will notice, but you have to be very silent and sneaky, there are some of my friends, Astrid for example, who can be awake around this hour so be careful, we'll meet here in an hour. If there is any sign of Pitch or Gothel, make sure you find a way to signal the rest so we can help."

"Hiccup's right, if we were to face either of them alone... It'll just end up at another failure, let's move!"

"So demanding Rapunzel..."

"WHAT WAS THAT JACK!?" Rapunzel growled, raising her frying pan.

"N-nothing Punzie, lets just scout the area."

Pretty soon the teens spreaded out and were looking quietly all over the place, making sure the nightmares didn't come yet, this caused each of them to get highly suspicious. "Something is way up, wait bold on bud, I spotted something." They queitly landed in the middle of the woods and apparently bumped into the rest of the team, except for Merida

"Hey watch it!"

"So I see that you all spotted something here right."

"Sure, look over there!"

They turned around and only saw twelve arrows just sitting there. "Hold on, doesn't Merida love bows and arrows then if she does then these are probably..."

"NEW ARROWS!"

They didn't have to be geniuses to know that it was Merida quickly running towards the arrows until Hiccup shouted, trying to grab her arm but she was too fast for an inproper princess," TRAP!" "HOLD ON MERIDA, IT'S A TRAP!"

Merida of course didn't listen as she got closer and closer, and once she picked them up... Wam! She was up in a net. "What?!" "A trap!?" Someone get me out of here!"

Just before Rapunzel would go out to help, Jack pulled her back, "Listen..."

"AHAHAHAHA!" "Now this is just too easy if the new Big Four can so gullible enough to fall for that trick, I think Gothel must be correct from her report..." Out of nowhere, there was Pitch, with his nightmare horses beside him. "Now I'm shocked, I was hoping that Merida wouldn't fall for this trick, but I haven't met you since your parents never seen me, I can say the same for Rapunzel, and Eugene, but Hiccup, well you already know.." Pitch recieved death glares from said teens and shifted to the right since Jack blasted ice on that side but since Pitch dodged, he missed.

"As I was saying, hurt me and my assistant, Gothel," the out of nowhere, Gothel appeared with her knife. "Will hurt your friend there with her knife and believe me, it can kill her in an instant." "And I'll set my nightmares out, and trust me these are absolute terrible nightmares that can cause chaos in your home, Hiccup."

"Let her go Pitch!" Jack was too infuriated with that nightmare king but he didn't shot any frost at all. _First the guardians, now he's going to threaten us with our team, what is he planning?_

"Don't try to hit me with that frost, unless you wantbme to hurt another friends home, but how about a deal?"

"A deal?"

"Yes Rapunzel, a deal. I'll give your friend back along, not send the nightmares that could chaos to any of your homes, and free your guardians for one thing..."

"And what might that be?"

"Eugene, and Jack, so full of question well let me finish and I'll give you an answer...Anyway you all have two hours to think it through because belive me... It's a bad dilemma ." "How about a life, for a life..." "Hand over the one who has my curse mark and I'll let Merida go."

Everyone froze, of course they knew who had the curse mark (Hiccup) but to hand him in exchange for all that, a teammate for a teammate! "You can't possibly be thinking about that Pitch!" Jack shouted and was ready to aim his ice at the net to free Merida but Pitch was fast enough to stop him and put the teens and dragon in some sort of dark bubble. "Two hours, better think fast, we'll be waiting for your answer and come back here when you made your choice." Then in a flash, Pitch and Gothel disappeared with Merida in their clutches.

"So now what?!" Cried Rapunzel, "Two hours, we only two hours to think about it, if we say no, there will be chaos everywhere, but if we say yes... He will win..."

"Hiccup, Jack?" "What do you two think?" Eugene asked, but all he saw was the confused and yet overwhelming looks on their faces.

* * *

**That's chapter 10 folks, hope you enjoy and if any of you have an idea for the next chapter, tell me and I'll see if it can work out. Until next time ;)**


	11. Captured and Hypnotized

**Okay chapter 11 folks, enjoy ;)**

* * *

In Pitch's lair, there was Merida in the cage where the guradians were as she banged the bars like a mad gorilla. "LET ME OUT OF HERE PITCH UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU!"

"There's no point of doing that Merida, we tried everything to get out of here but we found nothing.." Tooth began until Merida shouted back, "I won't give up! Because of me, my team is forced to make the most important decision that can affect us all!"

"And what would that be?" North questioned, having a bad feeling in his stomach about the answer.

"Pitch told them that he'll let us go, not send the nightmares that cause chaos out, and let us be... But on one condition... He wants the person who has his curse mark, and that person is Hiccup!" The whole room became quiet until the hear faint screams of two teens falling into the cage.

"AAHHHH!"

Down came Eugene and... Jack, gasping from their screaming and getting up, noticing Merida, and the guardians looking at them. "What happened?!" "I thought you two were with Rapunzel and Hiccup in that black bubble thing?"

"We were Merida, and just as Jack and Hiccup were going to give an answer, Pitch appeared."

_Flashback_

_"Okay, I think we should..." Just before Jack could explain his master plan, he and Eugene began to see dark shadows form under them," WHAT THE HECK?!" They then heard Pitch's voice._

_"Oh I'm sorry, but I can't you make Hiccup's choice, you'll have to join your friend, but don't worry, you won't be alone."_

_Jack and Eugene struugled to get out of the darkness that was burying them until they were out of sight while Hiccup and Rapunzel tried to help them, Hiccup held on to Jack and Rapunzel held on to Eugene._

_"Hang on..."_

_"Don't sink in..."_

_Unfortunately they sunk and fell into a pit of darkness, hearing Pitch's laughter._

_End of Flashback_

"Well just great, I can hear those two up there disagreeing and arguing on their choices, oh man we're dead." Merida groaned, feeling a little less hope now. "Don't give up them mate, you don't know what they're doing." Bunny commented, _But still, I hope Hiccup and Rapunzel aren't arguing up there..._

* * *

Up at the ground in the dark bubble sat Hiccup and Rapunzel who were doing quite the opposite on what Merida commented.

"Hiccup are you sure this plan will work, I mean what if it back fires?" Rapunzel was brushing a bit of her hair with her fingers as she looked at the drawn plan at the ground. Hiccup got up, looked at the distance before answering,

"No... But we won't know unless we try."

"Okay then, so first I have to make a very realistic you as a doll while Pitch and Gothel are distracted with you, we'll sneak in, find where he's hiding everyone, free them and then regroup for a plan to defeat him."

"Correct, now get started, who knows when Pitch will decide to show up," Hiccup glanced back to see if any shadows were lurking around, he felt no pain from his curse mark, so no one was around until... The mark began to glow reddish black as he struggled to breathe, falling to the ground," R-Rapunzel, stop what you are doing and keep a sharp eye... Someone is nearby and I don't want to..."

"AHHH!"

"RAPUNZEL!" Like Jack, and Eugene, she was getting sucked into the ground by the same darkness only that it caused her whole body to freeze and sink in. Hiccup grabbed her hand, held onto it and struggled to pull her out," Hang on Rapunzel, don't let go... Don't let go, please..." She sunk even deeper that her frozen hand let go of his as she went in.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Rapunzel soon regained consciousness and found out that she was falling into darkness that pretty soon she began to scream. "AAHHHHH!" "HICCUP, SOMEBODY, HELP!" She continued to scream until she fell on something that soften her fall, well in this case, two people.

"RAPUNZEL?!"

"Oh Jack! Eugene!" "I'm so glad you two are okay, uh sorry about landing on you two." "Merida, North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy!" "Oh I was so worried about you guys, Hiccup and I could have successfully freed you guys without making any of those choices but I'm afraid Pitch is just a step away." Rapunzel explained as she got off of Jack and Eugene.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that you and Hiccup had a plan?!" Merida exclaimed, pulling her hair.

"We did, but without me helping him, the whole plan is worthless. I don't know what he'll do now." She looked down ashamed until they all heard the laughter of Gothel herself. She came out of the door continuing to laugh," Oh look, like a game of hide and seek, looks like I've almost found everyone except for one, well if you add his oversized lizard then it'll be two but no matter." "You fools, Hiccup will have no choice but to turn himself in since that memory of his mother's abduction will always come hunt him, and in my opinion, it was definitely his fault."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" "It was never his fault, he was just a kid!" The four teens shouted to her, but she then began to smile grimly as she pulled out some sort of flute. "Oh so confident, but I'm afraid that you won't be thinking that. Once you all hear this song, you'll never be who you are again unless I reverse the song." She then began to play the notes on the flute, causing Rapunzel, Merida, Jack, and Eugene to get hypnotized.

_Flowers sink and die,_

_Turn from good to evil,_

_Destroy what has been you_

_Bring in your evil selves,_

_Right now and begin..._

Their eyes began to glow and they grinned evilly as they laughed too, frightening the guardians. "Oh Hiccup will have the choice of his life right now, let's go you four evil teens, Pitch's job will be much easier." With that, said teens flew out of the cage and followed her, while their clothing turned dark gray and black, as they smiled. "Hiccup will have the surprise of his life the second he sees his so called friends." "Darkness will rule once more..."

* * *

**Sorry short chapter, hope you guys aren't too surprised. Anyway Merida, Jack, Rapunzel, and Eugene turned evil only until Hiccup makes a choice, your vote now. Should Hiccup give in, or have a trick up in his sleeve (what is the trick) vote now and I'll see what I can do. See ya ;) **


	12. The Choice and Failure

**Chapter 12 folks enjoy ;) WARNING: This includes a cliffhanger and I am sorry to report that I won't be updating in quite some time due to NJASK, and finals.**

* * *

Hiccup stared down at the hole where Rapunzel just sunk in as tears threatened to fall right there and now. _Right off my hands, they slipped... _"They slipped right off my hands like...Like what happened to my mom..." The hunting flashback then had decided to fill his head as he tried to stop himself from getting a panic attack.

_**"NOO!" "LET HER GO!" "LET MY MOMMY GO!" "MOMMY!"**_

_His three year old self stretched out his hand, trying to grab his mother's hand but he only missed her by an inch before she was completely gone with the dragons. He stood there, on the spot where he could have saved his mother, his eyes were already wide in shock as the spilling tears began to fall rapidly. _

"NO!" Hiccup shouted, getting up while Toothless cooed in concerned. "I won't be the weak one, I'm not going to let Pitch win!" He then pounded the buddle with all his might a hundred times, pounding and pounding until Toothless came to help him. "I'm not that defenseless boy!" "I AM HICCUP. SON OF STOICK THE VAST, AND VALKA THE FEIRCE!" "I'll never lose to Pitch!" The more deteremined he felt, the more he punched the dark bubble, the more he began to remember more bright memories in his life.

_His father finally accepting him._

_Making friends with Toothless, and the others._

_Finally, his mother's lullaby that she sang on afternoon outside during the sunraise with Hiccup on her lap, smiling as the morning wind blew through his hair._

_M__y little brave son, Why are you so red.  
Because, I had a sad dream last night.  
My eyes are red from the tears I've shed.  
Swollen as I cried._

_My little brave son, Why've you lost your way?_  
_I'm searching for a child whose gone afar._  
_He can't be found, though I've searched all day._  
_My sad dreams come once more._

_"Mommy?" "Yes dear?" "Why am I so afraid of almost everything, it makes me a coward?" Valka shook her head as she planted a kiss on Hiccup's forehead with a smile. "It doesn't make you a coward Hiccup, why even the greatest vikings were afraid in their early years that's what makes them the greatest, even you."_

_"You think I'll be the greatest viking mommy?"_

_"I'm sure of it, you'll be the best of the best. That I promise you..."_

"You made your promise mom... And I'll make your promise come true!" With that last and strong pound to the wall, it exploded, leaving Hiccup and Toothless to be in the middle of the forest, free. "Come on Toothless, we have guardians, and teammates to find... And I know just where to look." With that, the duo flew off to the night sky, noticing that dark clouds began to form with nightmare sand as thunder roared and lightning flashed. All that was heading to Berk, but it seemed like it was heading throughout the whole universe, maybe even other worlds.

* * *

"Pitch, I sense him coming here." Jack reported as he, Eugene, Rapunzel, and Merida bowed their head in the Nightmare King's throne room. Pitch got up from his throne, grinning while the trapped guardians were panicking about what'll happen. "I see that the runt decided to come face his old nightmare, but how about a little welcome gift before..."

"TOO LATE FOR THAT PITCH!"

The nightmare king turned around and saw Hiccup standing proud but alone, as if he was waiting for his next move in this game of chess. "I see you decide to come charging in, all well, now how about you tell your choice, I'm sure your friends are dying to know your loyalty to them." His nightmare sand spread throughout the room, causing Hiccup to flinch at first but remain calm, even though he hated the sight of his friends turned into darkness. "So no plan, just plain charge in like a weakling you are... I'm surprised, the last time you came, why... You barely made it out alive." "Oh and why did you come here six years ago when you were nine, oh yes I remember. You were lost in the rain and decided to wait out the storm here until you realized I lived here and with all that nightmares, you ran out the cave to your home where you collapsed right in front of your father. How embarrassing!?"

"That won't work on me Pitch!"

"Yes it will, you are just saying that but deep within you are trembling, you are wishing to go home to your precious mother and have her sing you a lullaby to make your nightmares go away, and to make sure everything is alright. Well I have to break it to you, she's as good as gone, perhaps even dead." The nightmare sand began to crawl near Hiccup's right leg, but he moved aside, shouting in anger,

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! She's still out there!"

"Oh really, but you have doubt that she's alive, yes. Deep inside, you are facing the fact that your 'mommy' is dead and that. It. Was. All. Your. Fault." "So, back to business, what's your choice, my nightmares are waiting."

"Kill me..."

Pitch was confused at first," I'm sorry what?!"

"I SAID 'KILL ME!'," "Go on, get me and call off the nightmares!"

Pitch leaned backward, and decided to get up and head straight to Hiccup while the hypnotized teens went a different direction, heading towards the cage the guardians were in. Finally Pitch was right in front of Hiccup, holding a nightmare sand arrow as he smiled," Don't worry, it'll only take a second, first I'll stab you with this, then Gothel will put you right to sleep. It'll be quick and painful..." Pitch didn't even stop to think about why isn't Toothless with Hiccup, or why the guardians aren't yelling out protests or even crying? Nope, he just went right for his prey, penetrated the arrow in Hiccup lower chest, but to his surprise...

Hiccup did scream, but then while holding on to his chest... He disappeared into... "GOLD DREAM SAND?!" Pitch was beyond infuriated as he turned around and spotted the cage where the guardians were being imprisoned in and to his surprise... The cage was opened, the guardians were standing out looking determined, along with Merida, Jack, Eugene, and Rapunzel, who were no longer evil and beside them were Toothless and... Hiccup, without a scratch in sight. "B-But how... They were hypnotized with Gothel's magic, Hiccup was right in front of me!"

"Hate to break it to you Pitch, but that was just an allusion. You see, they were all allusions," Hiccup explained while the teens nodded in agreement. "While you were dealing with my clone, Toothless and I were freeing the guardians, as well as breaking the spell you had on my friends by using the rest Sandy's dream sand

"So Pitch... Ready to battle us, the Big Four!" Merida shouted getting her bow and arrow ready. Pitch smiled," So you all tricked me, that was good, but not good enough! Get ready to fear me!" With that, he summoned all of his dark nightmares and went up in the night sky, waiting for their next move.

"North, you and the others go split up, go to the other worlds and warn them to be prepared for any signs of dark magic. While the rest of us fight Pitch."

"But Jack, you all don't have the dream sand to keep darkness away from yourselves!"

"Tooth, we'll be fine. The most important subject we are protecting are the children,now go!" The guardians did as they were told and went off, well North and Tooth stayed behind. "Eugene had left with Sandy to warn think we'll just leave you," North chuckled, Jack stood beside the sleigh, Hiccup mounted on top of Toothless and the battle begun.

Pitch had no problem making his sand raise as he made some allusions himself, the first was Mor'du, who was heading right towards the two princesses, in rage. "Rapunzel!" "Follow my led!" Merida began to shoot arrows while Rapunzel used her hair and frying pan to hit the demon bear. "Keep going Rapunzel, we're almost done defeating this demon!"

Pitch smiled, seeing the flyers take off the nightmares, so once the demon bear faded away, he created a much larger nightmare, so large that Gothel had to help him create it. Hiccup saw what were they created so heshouted to the celebrating princesses,"MERIDA, RAPUNZEL!" "GET AWAY FROM THERE, IT'S THE RED DEATH!" He was right, the giant dragon appeared ready to rip the island off but Hiccup had Toothless hit her just before she even blew fire. "Come and get me your royal dragon mutton head!" The Red Death of course, was infuriated so it flew right after the duo, breathing off fire to burn them, but they were quick.

"Too easy for you Haddock, how about a little sting on the back..."

Before he knew it, Hiccup felt pain in his back that he flinched, causing them to slow doen and get Toothless's fake tail to be in flames, again. Jack and the others were too busy fighting off nightmares until Pitch made the giant dragon disappear , and then he showed up behind the distracted teens, getting his nightmare arrows ready. Hiccupsaw this, rushed Toothless to fly quickly. "LOOK OUT!" Jack turned and saw the arrow mid point from hitting him until he saw it.

Hiccup has been shot... And he was falling along with Toothless as darkness began to consume them. Jack was so overwhelmed by what he just seen, that he flew up, getting his powers ready." NOOOO!" He flew closer and closer to Pitch but the boogeyman had the sand surround him and fall straight towards Jack. They thought he was down for until Jack remembered something.

_Flashback_

_"Yeah!" Jack was flying next to Merida, and Rapunzel, until a certain duo was speeding a little ahead. "Hey Hiccup, are you challenging me to a race?" _

_"Oh you don't want to race with a nightfury Jack, come on. First one to that sea stack wins." They were off, one sea stack was blocking Hiccup and Toothless's way so instead, he mounted off of Toothless as he jumped over while the dragon did solo flight, and hopped right back on Toothless's back once the got to the other side. They then speeded up and won, surprising Jack. Merida cheered and clapped as Rapunzel laughed while steering the sleigh. Jack was pleased himself,"Not bad for dragon rider."_

_"Very funny Jack."_

_End of flashback_

Apparently, that had Jack get a boast of confidence and power since he used his frost to make all the dark sand disappear, causing them both to land on the ground. Merida helped Jack get up, angry with Pitch on what he did to Hiccup and Toothless, who were no where to be found. Rapunzel as beyond infuriated that she used her hair to throw Pitch around as he kept hitting his face while Jack and Merida fought off some nightmares along with North and Tooth. Once Pitch fell to the ground, the five stood before him as Rapunzel bolding but angrily demanded," Where's Hiccup and Toothless?" "What have you done to them?"

Pitch smiled as he snapped his fingers, revealing Gothel holding her flute, and a dark flower like bubble holding...

"HICCUP!" "TOOTHLESS!"

"Didn't you know, the second I hit him with my arrows, was the exact second he was all mine. He is no longer Hiccup, he is now my nightmare dreamer."

"Nightmare dreamer?"

"Yes Rapunzel, you see it's up to Gothel to put him and Toothless into a deep sleep that they'll have nightmares all the time. The more fear be feels in his sleep, the more sand and power I'll get. Now Gothel will you be of assistance and help our little Hiccup fall asleep, but first a little choice for you runt." "If you give up all this and allow me to freely spread my nightmares, and take your friends and family as hostage in your place, I'll let you go. If you wish for the safety of your friends and family, you'll complete the destiny I have given to you the day of your birth."

"WAIT! You mean you placed fear in him for this, you created his destiny?!" North shouted as the nightmare king nodded. Hiccup stood in the bubble, trying to decide, it was lose-lose choice but he made his choice...

"Do...what ever you want with me, just keep your part of the bargain." Hiccup sadly answered, not even daring to look at the guradians and teens straight to their faces. "I'm sorry guys..." Pitch wasted no time, he then signaled Gothel to step forward, and sing the song she's been holding in for centuries.

_Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,_

_and carry you down into sleep, child._

_Darkness will rise from the deep,_

_and carry you down into sleep._

_Guileless boy,_

_I'll shape your belief,_

_and you'll always know_

_that your friends are thieves. _

_And you won't understand_

_the cause of your grief,_

_but you'll always follow_

_the voices beneath._

_Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty..._

_(only to me)_

_Guileless boy,_

_your spirit will_

_hate them._

_The flowers who made_

_you feel like a traitor._

_And you will expose_

_their puppeteer behavior,_

_for you are the proof_

_of how they betrayed_

_your loyalty._

Darkness began to circle around Hiccup as he stood still, trying to ignore his upcoming fear. Rapunzel tried to stop her kidnapper from singing but the nightmares blocked their way.

_Loyalty... Loyalty ... Loyalty..._

_(only to me)_

_Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,_

_and carry you down into sleep, child._

_Darkness will rise from the deep_,

_and carry you down into sleep._

_The only boy,_

_each day you grow older,_

_each moment I'm watching_

_my vengeance unfold._

_The child of his fear,_

_the flesh of his soul,_

_will die in returning_

_the birthright they stole._

Hiccup fought to stay awake, not trying to fall asleep but as the nightmares swarmed him, his eyelids grew heavy along with his body.

_Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty..._

_(only to me)_

_Hush, boy, darkness will rise from the deep,_

_and carry you down into sleep, child._

Hiccup's eyelids were midway down as his body shook, Toothless on the other hand had already fallen into a deep sleep. He fought but was failing.

_Darkness will rise from the deep,_

_and carry you down into sleep._

He lost. Hiccup's eyes completely turned pale as he fell on the floor of the flower, into a deep sleep that'll cause himself to get nightmares. The flower the consumed them both, and sunk into the bottom.

"NOO!" Jack was upset, he went to bust the dark flower open, stop it from sinking but North help him back, along with Merida and Rapunzel who were held back Bunny, Eugen, and Sandy, who had just came back from alerting the other kingdoms, including the chief of Berk. "North we can't let him... You have to stop this..." "Did you know?!" Rapunzel cried as tears streamed down her emerald eyes. North shook his head," I can't do anything... As for this, no I had no idea that, that was Pitch's plan... But I wonder..."

"HICCUP TURNED HIMSELF IN DIDN'T HE?!"

Everyone turned around and saw none other than Stoick the Vast, Hiccup's father. He just heard the warning and hurried to the spot where he saw the nightmare sand swarm, his pale eyes were full of worry.

"Yes he did, and Stoick we have a question for you... Did you know anything that has to do with Hiccup's destiny being this?"

Stoick looked tensed the second Bunny asked that, but he lowered his head in shame," Yes. Valka and I did..."

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Tooth was getting worried herself about the answer.

"Might as well sit down, it was a secret so dark...that Valka, Hiccup, and I had to keep hidden from everyone..." They all sat down, waiting for what was about to be told, and what dark secret was hidden in the Haddock family.

* * *

**Yeah it was Hiccup's destiny... Like i told you earlier, i won't be updating due to NJASK testing and finals, so see you next time ;) I'll try to find time.**


	13. The Hidden Past

**I'm baaaaaacccccckkkk! Okay so a little summary for this chapter, it's just a flashback of how Hiccup's father and mother knew about what happened. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"It started the night after you guardians left and when Pitch placed fear in him. He was never really gone that day, he was simply was hiding..."

* * *

_"Stoick, I'm worried for our son." Valka confessed, looking down at the crib with their baby son, sleeping soundly after a rough day. Stoick looked at his wife," How's that Valka?" __Valka took a deep breath before sighing," It's just... It may seems like Pitch is gone now but..." She still looked down at her son. "What if... What if Pitch comes back to scare our son, or worse? I can't afford to lose him, already he's very precious to me."_

_Stoick placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile, "If that happens, if Pitch was to ever get his evil hands on Hiccup, we'll fight him until our son is safe in our arms." Valka then smiled, once the moon was on the midnight sky, they were sleeping soundly until they heard a familiar baby cry in his crib. "Wahh...Wahh...Waaahhh..." The parents rushed to the baby, as Valka gently lifted her crying son out of his bed. "Shhh.. It's okay Hiccup... It's okay, mommy and daddy are here, it's okay..." While she was soothing their son, Stoick noticed something on Hiccup's tiny arm. It was some sort of black raven mark on his left arm, like in the middle which began to glow in a dark light. _

_"Valka, look at his arm. It has a mark that's glowing." Valka did what Stoick told her and was shocked while Hiccup continued to cry. "How...When..." Stoick seemed to know the answer but before he could answer her, they heard him. Pitch's laughter, but he only appeared as a shadow. "I see you found the gift I gave your son, well if I'm going to put fear in him, I'm going to have to put that mark to control his amount of fear..." _

_"PITCH! I swear if you hurt our son, I'll..." Valka began but Pitch interrupted her with a laugh," Ahaha, you amuse me Valka. Here we are, once friends, now enemies. I like that, anyway. You'll do what Valka, Stoick? You'll go call for the guardians?" Stoick brought out a silver whistle that has an inscription that stated, 'Blow to summon us.' as he held on to it, threatening to blow it any second while Valka hid Hiccup from Pitch's shadows. "I wouldn't do that Stoick..." Pitch smiled, then the glow grew and Hiccup was crying even harder, causing Valka to panic. "STOP IT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!?" "LET HIM BE!" "YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM WITH THAT!"_

_"Oh Valka, Stoick." "I'm simply testing out your son on how much fear he's holding on. __If you get your loyal guradians involved in this, then I'll have no problems making sure my nightmares make your Hiccup die in fear. Or I can simply kill him right now..." He was ready to make the glow stronger but Stoick stopped him. "Wait...We won't blow the whistle, take it, so that you can be satisfied.." He handed Pitch's shadow the whistle, which he crushed it into tiny pieces. "Very wise, but be warned, your son's destiny is only beginning... Ahahahahahaha!" With that, The shadow disappeared and the poor baby was still crying until his mother sang him the lullaby._

_M__y little brave son, Why are you so red.  
Because, I had a sad dream last night.  
My eyes are red from the tears I've shed.  
Swollen as I cried._

_My little brave son, Why've you lost your way?_  
_I'm searching for a child whose gone afar._  
_He can't be found, though I've searched all day._  
_My sad dreams come once more._

_ Once she finished, Hiccup finally went to sleep, she placed him on his crib as both parents went down stairs. "It seems that only my lullaby's will calm him down... Oh Stoick, what are we going to do!?" Valka sat down, and began to cry softy as tears streamed down her forest green eyes. "Pitch has control of his fear... Why?" "Why does it have to be our son?" Stoick rubbed her back, still shocked from what Pitch said but he did his best to comfort his wife. "I don't know, but all we can do is hide this from the guardians and make sure our son is safe." "We have to hide that mark from everyone, no one must know." "That's all we can do..."_

'We thought that was the only time Pitch will show up, during that, we had Hiccup were the long sleeved tunic to hide his mark, he knew about his mark but he never faced Pitch, but unfortunately we were proven wrong two weeks after Hiccup turned three.'

_"Mommy, look!" Young Hiccup was outside with his mother who was hanging up the laundry, showing her his newest drawing. "Oh Hiccup, it's outstanding! Why you drew that bunny so well, I almost thought it was real." Hiccup smiled and once he father came up the hill, he showed him his new drawing," Daddy, look. See I drew all by myself!" "It's amazing son, so you only found a bunny that can actually stay still?"_

_"Yeah, I could have drawn a wolf, or a bear, or a boar, but... They make me afraid just like the dragons," Hiccup then frowned for a bit before his mother patted him on the back," It's okay Hiccup, everyone is afraid of something. I used to be afraid of dragons too, until I faced those fears. Don't worry love, you'll become the bravest, the most strongest viking ever." "Thanks mommy." Before the family can head inside, a gust of wind blew his paper put. "Hey, I'll be right back! Meet you in the house! Just as soon as I get that drawing! Come back here!" Hiccup chased his drawing with the wind while his parents giggled for a bit. _

_"He's quite special Stoick." Valka commented as they began to enter the house while Stoick nodded," Aye, he is, so deteremined to face his fears, like a true viking." They were about to enter their home before they heard a fear shocking scream of a child in the forest, but not just any child... "HICCUP!" They left the door opened as they quickly ran and ran towards the source of the Hiccup's voice as the child continued to scream,_

_"AHHHH! MOMMY! DADDY!" "ANYONE, HELP!"_

_The parents rushed to the cove and there they saw their son, laying on the ground crying while familiar dark sand was surrounding him while a tall black figure stood before them. "Pitch..."_

_"Oh I see you remember me." " I was just fooling around with the wind until this clumsy boy of yours seem to have fallen in, right where I want him to be." "I decided that it'll be nice for me to show him a little reminder of the last time I visited him, look at him. Such a adorable child." "He was so full of hope and courage so I decided that all he needed was a touch of fear." Pitch pointed to the crying boy who was now curled up in a ball until he saw his parents. That's when he rushed to them, holding on to them as he hid behind his mother while his tear still fell. "Hiccup, just look how wonderful you look when you have fear, so perfect." _

_"Anyway I have com here to now tell you all Hiccup's destiny that I created, it's going to be good." "Hiccup will of course grow up to be a misfit, rejected, alone, and broken. Until he does the impossible and becomes well beloved but... One day I'll return and place the chaos fear in his chest, making him fall asleep and dream his worst nightmares that'll make me stronger and conquer the world." He looked down at Hiccup who was trying to avoid him by trying to hide himself even more._

_"You Hiccup. You have the honor of having the destiny to be... My Nightmare Dreamer. Live while you can, time is limited and not a word Stoick and Valka. Unless you two want to see your son die right now."_

_"We'll do what you say, just leave him alone!" "Please, he's too young to know this yet!" Valka shouted, covering her now paralyzed son. _

_"No Valka, he's the right age to know his destiny. His destiny to serve evil! Ahahahahaha!" With that the nightmare king was gone as the family stood in fear while rain began to fall. Tears slowly went down Hiccup's face and soon stopped as the family went home, ate dinner in silence, and went to bed. Valka and Stoick stayed up, looking up at the roof while their son was supposedly sleeping. "Stoick, I don't know what we can do now..." Before either parent could respond to each other, they heard a certain child's cries from another nightmare. They hurried up the stairs and found Hiccup under his blanket, curled up in a ball as he cried. Valka pulled the blanket while she and Stoick sat down beside Hiccup, who some reason flinched to the side as he cried," D-Don't come any closer...I-I don't want to hurt you! I don't want to hurt anyone!" "I DON'T WANT TO HELP PITCH!" _

_He buried his head on his pillow, continuing to weep until he felt both arms of his parents pull him close into an embrace. "Hiccup, we know you don't want to serve evil, neither do we. All we can do is not tell anyone for your sake, and you will never be evil..." Stoick tried to sooth, while rubbing his son's back. "Shhh...It's okay son, your father's right, you are to bright and strong to be evil and help Pitch... He's not going to get you, that's a promise..." The family stayed in that spot throughout the night, wishing that Pitch never came into their lives and hoping that he'll forget about the destiny Hiccup was given._

* * *

**Okay that's the end of this chapter, hope you enjoyed it alot and see ya next time ;)**


	14. A Dragon's Nightmare

**Okay next chapter 14 enjoy ;)**

* * *

"So from that day forward, we told no one for the sake of Hiccup's safety and to not cause any panic to the village." Everyone was quiet, but then Merida got up... And began to scream at Stoick, very infuriated. "SO YOU AND YOUR WIFE'S PLAN WAS TO JUST DID NOTHING, KEEP ALL THIS A SECRET AND HOPE THAT IT DOESN'T HAPPEN!?" "WE'RE TALKING ABOUT THE BOOGEYMAN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! HE'LL STILL REMEMBER!" She was so infuriated, that she grabbed a rock the size of her fist and through it to the ocean, before Jack and Eugene held her down while Rapunzel tried to reason with her,

"Merida but what choice did they had? Pitch threatened them with Hiccup's life on the line, you tell me Merida. Would you just do nothing in order to keep someone you love safe, even if it's not best of ideas?" Merida stopped thrashing around, then calmed down," So what you're saying is... They never wanted to do this but it was the only way to keep their son safe from certain death..." "Yeah I get your point.. So what now?"

Jack and Eugene released her, then began to think and walk in circles. "I say we go make a plan." Everyone stared at Eugene before Jack pointed out." One, Eugene, we're working on a plan and two, we could go back to that cave Pitch was in, how much I bet you that that's where he'll be." "Okay Jack, but what will we do if Pitch was in the cave?" Tooth questioned. "We'll go in, and find Hiccup while two of us go distract Pitch." Jack answered and soon Bunny and Eugene both questioned," Oh yeah, who'll distract Pitch?" All Jack could do was make a sly grin and answer,"Live bait."

* * *

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME JACK!" There stood Eugene and Bunny, just getting ready to become live bait. "Just get Pitch, and his nightmare friends out of the cave so we'll find Hiccup!" "Don't worry, they're just nightmares!" "Besides, they just cowards!" Jack reassured, while he and everyone else were hiding behind the boulders. The bunny and thief both sighed in annoyance before they decided to peep in the cave and discover Pitch sitting on his throne with one of his nightmares. Eugene was the first to act.

"HEY YOU. MR. NIGHTMARE DUMB HEAD! Come and get us!" Pitch got up from his throne and growled at the insult, until Bunny hopped in shouting," COME OUT AND GET US YOU COWARD, YOU... SUGAR PLUM!" Now Bunny must really know how to make Pitch really infuriated since Pitch's face turned red with anger and chased both of them along with his nightmares screaming,"TAKE THAT BACK BUNNY!"

While Pitch chased the bait, Jack and other ran in the cave. "Okay guys, look for that dark flower we seen that took Hiccup and Toothless, I gotta feeling that it's the flower that keeps the prisoner in." "We'll split up, that way, we'll cover more ground and the chances of finding Hiccup will be high." With that, they all went to different directions of the cave, searching high and low for their captured friend. Rapunzel looked under a few rocks before finding some dark scales laying on the ground." Hey guys, check this out." Everyone hurried to where Rapunzel was as Stoick picked up the scales before he stated," These are definitely Toothless's" scales, they're close by." They then saw the wall before they began to pound it like crazy. "COME ON, PUT MORE EFFORT INTO THIS!" Rapunzel encouraged and just before the wall could tumble down, she felt familiar hands grab ahold of her. "GOTHEL!?"

"Hello darling, did you miss your old mother?" Gothel chuckled, pulling Rapunzel closer to her before she whacked the witch with her pan and stuck closer to Merida and Jack, yelling," You're not my mother Gothel!"

"Of course she isn't, I mean you already got kidnapped, rescued by your true love, returned home. Well unfortunately, not all stories have a happy ending." Everyone turned around and there stood Pitch, with his nightmares holding Eugene and Bunny hostage. "Did you really think I'll get fully distracted by your friends here," The nightmares then moved the two captives with the group," Stoick, I assume you're here to save your son, the usual and well I told you and your wife that Hiccup's destiny is to serve me. Now I also assume you're here looking for that same person, well I can assure you that he and his dragon aren't behind that wall."

They looked at the wall then at the nightmare king. "They're right behind me." Without another word, Gothel had the nightmare hold the group up while they witnesses the dark flower appear, in it was Hiccup and Toothless, sleeping very unsoundly.

"HICCUP!" "TOOTHLESS!"

"Now don't they look adorable sleeping that way, their nightmares are just beginning. They first start out small, but let's see their tiny nightmares up to their worst, and Stoick. Please be mindful that it's his dreams that'll make me stronger and that nothing you can do will wake him up." "Now let's see Toothless first. His little nightmare." Pitch then had Gothel make a dark orb appear as it magically showed the dream Toothless is witnessing.

_There was Toothless flying along side with Hiccup above the sea, flying as fast as they could. Things seem pretty normal before the clouds covered up the sun. The dragon looked up and saw that Hiccup wasn't on the saddle, the leg wasn't intact and his prosthetic tail wasn't working! At first he tried to fly on his own but that was failing, then he felt himself plummet to the ocean. A storm then came causing the ocean to get rough as waves crashed and grew. Toothless tried to at least land on one of the sea stacks but before he knew it... The ocean swallowed him and everything went black._

As the group watched, they heard Toothless whine as he moved to the side uncomfortably. Pitch smiled," Now time for his worse nightmare that will have him cause major panic."

_Dragon Island was on fire, and there stood Toothless with his rider and right in front of them was the Red Death herself! She was alive as she terrorized the island, causing dragons to fly away in fear while most of them roared at Toothless and Hiccup to fly up and save them. That was what they exactly did but, the giant dragon didn't blow up when they hit a plasma blast in her mouth! The queen dragon looked infuriated as she then began to blow her worst fires out, causing the island to begin to burn to the ocean. The duo landed on a tree, but it wouldn't take long before the fire brought it down and Hiccup was speeding up to fix Toothless's tail._

_"Just hang on buddy, we'll get out of here. Just stay calm." Unfortunately, the Red Death used her tail to knock Hiccup off the tree but Toothless held out his tail for Hiccup to hold on to. _

The team saw Toothless then roar out loud while thrashing around like crazy, leaving everyone to worry except for Pitch and Gothel, who were smiling and laughing a bit.

_The fires grew and roared, as if it wanted Hiccup to fall in, but the friends held on tight before Hiccup saw the Red Death ready to burn the tree. "Toothless, let go and go away." The dragon looked at his rider as he shook his head. "Toothless! Let go and get out of here, leave me here!" The nightfury refused to let go until he felt Hiccup's hands let go and soon he saw something that caused tears, real dragon tears to fall as he screeched. He saw Hiccup plummet into the inferno flames as it swallowed him whole, then he saw the Red Death right in front of him! Before he could fly, he saw the mouth of the beast open as it approached him and he screeched into total darkness._

**RRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!** Toothless roared out loud as tears fell in his sleep as he collapsed to the ground, still struggling to wake up but the nightmare was torturing him. "LET TOOTHLESS OUT OF THAT DREAM STATE PITCH!" Rapunzel screamed. "HE'S GETTING TORURED!" Pitch only smiled as dark sand surrounded Toothless, then it came to him. "Ahh, nothing like a good nightmare from a nightfury." "He seems to be afraid of losing his ability to fly but mostly...He's afraid of losing his best friend, not isn't that sweet." He then looked towards Hiccup, who was starting to sweat and shake a little, and with a smile he made another dark orb appear as Stoick's eyes grew wider, knowing what was Pitch's next move.

"Now let's see what's Hiccup's small nightmare, or should I say,a terrifying nightmare."

* * *

**This is Toothless's nightmares, now the next chapter will be Hiccup's.. Dun...Dun...DUUUUNNNN!**


	15. A Dragon Rider's Nightmare

**Chapter 15, Hiccup's nightmare. Beware and try to enjoy this, but I'm afraid you won't be a bit entertained. Chapter 15...**

* * *

_There stood Hiccup, confused and afraid as he looked around and saw that Berk was being attacked. He then realized that it was a dragon attack, and he saw his three year old self and his mother, surrounded by those dragons. He then began to run towards them, believing that he still had a chance to save her._

_There stood Valka, standing in front of Hiccup with her arms spread out, trying to cover him, she knew what the dragons intended to do, so she lifted Hiccup up with a sad smile. "Hiccup, promise me that no matter what, that you never ever give up."_

_"I-I-I promise, wait mommy, what's going to happen?"_

_Unfortunately Valka never answered his question, she planted a small kiss on top of Hiccup, whispering," I love you son." Then, without hesitation, she threw Hiccup over the dragons, causing Hiccup to scream and once he landed, he got up, turned around and then he saw it..._

_His mother was defenseless that the dragons all jumped on her, each one grabbing either her arms or legs, and began to fly off with Valka on their grasp. As they began to fly, tears began to fall from Hiccup as he quickly ran towards the dragons, crying out loud,_

_**"NOO!" "LET HER GO!" "LET MY MOMMY GO!" "MOMMY!"**_

_He stretched out his hand, trying to grab his mother's hand but he only missed her by an inch before she was completely gone with the dragons. He stood there, on the spot where he could have saved his mother, his eyes were already wide in shock as the spilling tears began to fall rapidly. Older Hiccup jumped on one of the dragons as he then began to hear his mother call for him while he urged the dragon to fly faster. "I'm coming mom! HOLD ON!" He stretched out his hand to grab her but just as he grabbed her hand, she started to disappear into dust as the she told him. "I'm not your real mother..."_

_Hiccup's eyes grew wider in disbelief. "NOO, DON'T LET GO MOM! PLEASE! DON'T LET GO." __Soon his mother was completely gone as he then fell in a deep dark hole while the world closed on him._

In the flower, Hiccup was thrashing around, pounding his fists on the ground as he began to cry bitterly. "DON'T LET GO, mom...Please don't let go..." "No...NOOOOOOO!" Tooth was getting infuriated as she tried to escape but Gothel pushed her down. "PITCH! STOP DOING THIS TO HIM!" Pitch only smiled as he then began to cloud the orb to start a new dream," Aww, but that was a small nightmare. The worse one is here..."

_"Where am I, hello!?" "Dad!?" "Toothless!?" "Anyone!?" Hiccup was wondering in just a plain white world with nothing but himself walking around looking for his friends. He then saw a group of villagers in a circle surrounding something, or someone. Hiccup ran to the circle, pushed by shocked Vikings until he stood still at the sight, paralyzed.. There laid everyone he ever cared about, on the ground covered in bits of blood; dead... Gobber, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff, Merida, Rapunzel, Eugene, Jack, the guardians, Toothless and his father. He kneeled down, still in shocked as tears threatened to spill. "W-Wah... What happened...WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM, W-WHO DID THIS!" _

_"You did..."_

_"What?" Hiccup turned around and saw the Scots, Coronas, dragons, and Berkians glare at him in disgust and betrayal. "Y-you got it all wrong, I'm not a murder...I didn't..."_

_"YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH!" yelled the scot queen and king, including the Hoffersons and Corona king and queen. _

_"B-But how...I don't know..."_

_"You joined Pitch and Gothel, escaped from their wrath just in time to witness them kill them all. All you did was run and hide." "You murder, you killer!" "First you killed your mother, and now them!" The accusing caused Hiccup to breath faster than usual as he looked back at his dead family and friends but their bodies were gone. He then felt a strong hand grab him by the shoulder hard and pulled him to turn around. There stood the now alive friends and family, giving him a stare as well. Merida was the first to speak,"You runt, you almost got us killed!" The more shouts came following by Snotlout, Gobber, Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs, Astrid, Rapunzel, Eugene, and Jack._

_"Traitor!"_

_"Unworthy of a guardian or dragon rider!"_

_"Son of Loki!"_

_"Killer!"_

_"You pathetic hiccup!"_

_"Worthless piece of trash, even worse than a runt!"_

_"Stupid runt!"_

_"Cold hearted traitor!"_

_"Son of Pitch Black and Sally Gothel!"_

The team saw Hiccup toss and turn even more violently as he began to get even sweatier while more tears fell. "No...Noo...I'm not a traitor, I'm not evil! Please stop!"

_"STOP IT. STOP IT. I'M NOT A TRAITOR, I DIDN'T TRY TO KILL YOU GUYS!" "HONEST!" Hiccup was simply ignored until he then heard Tooth, North, and Bunny sneer in disgust._

_"You are a traitor runt."_

_"You were always evil and naughty, just like any son of Pitch."_

_"Good for nothing runt!"_

_Hiccup then took a step back, as he began to tremble in fear while he heard more taunts from the crowd except for his father and Toothless__. _

_"RUNT!"_

_"KILLER"_

_"USELESS BOY!"_

_"UNWORTHY OF BEING CHIEF!"_

_"TRAITOR!"_

_"TRUE SON OF PITCH AND GOTHEL!'_

_He then began to shake violently as he tried to shout and plead. "STOP, PLEASE! I'M NOT WHO YOU SAY I AM!" "IT'S NOT TRUE!" "It's not true...It's not true." _

Hiccup repeated those same words in his restless sleep, causing panic to the watching group while Pitch and Gothel smiled grimly.

_He turned to his father, hoping he still had his family, but Stoick pushed him down. "Get away from me you traitor. You are not my son!" "You are Pitch's son!" Stunned, Hiccup tried to see if Toothless still believed in him but the dragon growled at him viciously, threatening to kill him if he got any closer. "Toothless?" They all surrounded him, giving him evil glares as they pointed to the cliff that was filled with darkness. Down there, shouted Gothel and Pitch who was saying,"Bring our son back!" "We want our son Hiccup!"_

_"No... N-No, you can't possible be believing them..." Hiccup stuttered but then he was held down by Toothless and the teens. _

_"Secure the traitor!"_

_"Hurry, he's pure evil!"_

_"**NO! I'm not evil!"" Let me go!"**_

_The crowd ignored his pleas as Gobber then tied his hands together, growling at him. "Nuisance, I don't see how we ever trusted you if you are nothing but a killer, liar, a traitor, and a theif." "No Gobber, you got it all wrong, I'm not any of that! I saved you guys from the Red Death!" Hiccup whimpered, trying to get up but was pushed to the ground by Astrid. "Stay put nightmare! We don't you to be running around spreading nightmares to our village! Get out of here!" _

_The crowd then brought him up, and stepped him forward in front of his father. "Dad... Please believe me..." He whimpered but his father slapped him very hard as he shouted," I'M NOT YOUR FATHER AND I DON'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU NIGHTMARE PRINCE!"_

**"NOO! Stop it... Stop it! Please!" "I'm not a nightmare prince!" "I'm sorry!" "LEAVE ME ALONE!"** Jack has had enough of hearing Hiccup's screams so he tried to break the flower open, but the nightmares guarded the flower, leaving Hiccup to suffer from his nightmare.

_"Put him to the ground, he needs to know what pain is..." The teens did the chief's orders as Hiccup thrashed around through their strong grip and noticed everyone getting their fists ready and one of them held a whip... "No...Please don't.." _

**_"_GET AWAY FROM ME!" "PLEASE DON'T DO IT!" "DAD!" "TOOTHLESS!" "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" "MOM!" "MOMMY!" "MOM, PLEASE HELP ME!" "MOOOOMMMM!"** This caused Stoick's heart to shutter as he heard his son scream in terror. He wanted to go wake his son up but Pitch was making sure that doesn't happen_._

_Meanwhile in the dream, Hiccup felt himself getting physical beaten by everyone he knew until he was barely breathing. "If you're not the son of Pitch, then why is Gothel singing her lullaby to you!?" Stunned, Hiccup tried to hear what North was talking about until he heard Gothel singing her dark lullaby._

_Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,_

_and carry you down into sleep, child._

_Darkness will rise from the deep,_

_and carry you down into sleep._

_Guileless boy,_

_I'll shape your belief,_

_and you'll always know_

_that your friends are thieves._

_And you won't understand_

_the cause of your grief,_

_but you'll always follow_

_the voices beneath._

_Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty..._

_(only to me)_

_Guileless boy,_

_your spirit will_

_hate them._

_The flowers who made_

_you feel like a traitor._

_And you will expose_

_their puppeteer behavior,_

_for you are the proof_

_of how they betrayed_

_your loyalty._

_"Don't listen to her!" But they all ignored him as they forced him to the side of the cliff that led to the darkness. "Noo... NOO!" "PLEASE!" _

_Loyalty... Loyalty ... Loyalty..._

_(only to me)_

_Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,_

_and carry you down into sleep, child._

_Darkness will rise from the deep_,

_and carry you down into sleep._

_The only boy,_

_each day you grow older,_

_each moment I'm watching_

_my vengeance unfold._

_The child of his fear,_

_the flesh of his soul,_

_will die in returning_

_the birthright they stole._

_Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty..._

_(only to me)_

_Without hestiation, Hiccup saw Toothless and his father both pushed him off as he screamed in fear while everyone else cheered. "NOOOOOO!" "HELP!" No one helped him, he became more and more afraid as he still heard Gothel singing her nightmare lullaby. _

_Hush, boy, darkness will rise from the deep,_

_and carry you down into sleep, child._

_Darkness will rise from the deep,_

_and carry you down into sleep._

_Hiccup was now in total darkness..._

"**NOOO!" "AHHH!" "Ahhhhhhhhhh!**" Hiccup was now screaming bloody murder, and all everyone could do was lower their head in sadness after seeing the heart stopping nightmare of their friend.

And they weren't able to help him...

* * *

**Chapter 15, hoped you enjoyed and see ya ;)**


	16. A Few Shocks

**Chapter 16 folks, read if you dare and try to enjoy ;)**

* * *

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **

The team stood, as they saw Hiccup scream murder from the most petrifying nightmare and soon they noticed that he stopped breathing but sweat was still flowing down from his forehead. Nightmare sand surrounded Hiccup very quickly as more and more formed, causing the boy to continue breathing but very slowly and heavily.

Soon the sand traveled to Pitch, which was trible as much as Toothless's nightmare while half of it went to Gothel as well."Now isn't that sweet. Hiccup's deepest, worst, most petrifying nightmare, or in this case, nightmares are all of you." Gothel laughed while Pitch finished up the witch's statement,

"Very sad to know that the boy's worst nightmares are his own family and friends, guess all those years of neglect and mistreatment really made him not fully trust you, but it was very helpful." "Stoick, I have to thank you and the rest of the villagers for preparing him for his worst nightmare, but his bestest friends betraying him... Hmmm maybe they need to gain more trust than I thought."

"SHUT UP PITCH!" Merida shouted, punching the nightmares out of her way, leading the others near Gothel. "

You think you can just grab someone and make them a tool for you while they're being tortured!?" Jack questioned, infuriated while he tried to attack the witch but with new speed, she was already next to the flower as she laughed.

"Silly people. Ahahaha!" "You all are the boy's fear, in fact his fear is so powerful that it's making me younger and more beautiful than that magical hair of yours Rapunzel."

"AT WHAT COST?!" "Your youth in exchange for someone so innocent being in pain!?" "You two can't be that evil!"

Rapunzel's outburst only amused Pitch as he continued to cause nightmares to the dragon and rider. "Sure we can, he's the one I needed after so many years." "You see, on the night of Hiccup's birth, I only came to have a friendly visit. But the second I made my entrance the boy wasn't scared at all, not even close to being afraid of me so it went from a visit to let's say, a favor."

"HOW IS IT A FAVOR IF YOU JUST GAVE OUR SON AN UNTHINKABLE DESTINY?!"

"Come on now Stoick, whose 'our'?" "If you recall Valka is already long gone, away from your lives." "By the way, I was only getting in the way of the destiny Man in the Moon had in plan."

"WHAT?!"

"Well Bunny, the hour while Valka was giving birth, I slipped into your workshop North, and took a peek into Manny's prophecies and stuff until I stumbled across on that really surprised me." "One the states,' The child born without fear of the darkness will grow and defeat The Boogeyman once and for all with his allies.'"

" I didn't actually understand the allies part but I stopped by to take a look at Hiccup and saw that he was the one so what better way to protect myself than have the boy get forced fear?"

"YOU MONSTER!" Tooth punched some more nightmare sand and got up to his face to hit him but only missing him by a centimeter. Pitch smiled as he then continued to gather more sand from Hiccup's nightmares, while Gothel gathered more for her youth. "Take another look at his nightmare. I'm sure it's just as good as the first one, the more he fears, the more I stay young."

_Hiccup's nightmare (again)_

_He was surrounded by dark fog that clouded the whole area, making it difficult to see anything, or anyone. "Not funny guys, I'm not afraid..." He looked around until he spotted the viking teens just standing there._

_"Astrid, FishLegs, Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff!?" He ran towards them but in an instant touch on Fishlegs, and the teen disappeared into dust. "Fishlegs?" He went to the twins but they too went off into the wind. "Ruff?!" "Tuff!?" "Snotlout?!" Even Snotlout disappeared until he only saw Astrid standing. He tried to hold on to her but at the single touch, she was gone as he heard whispers shout,_

_"It's all your fault!"_

_Hiccup ignored the whispers and soon spotted Merida, Jack, Rapunzel, Eugene, Gobber and the guardians. But even if he stayed clear of them, even saying that he missed them, they were gone as well. "Guys?" "Toothless?" "Dad?" _

_He lookd around and soon spotted Toothless, on the ground, injured and in pain. "Toothless!" Hiccup ran towards his dragon and once he got to him, he was blocked by some sort of shield while Toothless howled in more pain. __"Don't worry bud, you're going to be fine okay. Just hang on!" Hiccup cried as he pounded the shield like bubble, trying to break it and get his friend out. He kept pounding on until he heard and then saw someone else in trouble. "HICCUP!" "Help!" _

_"DAD!"_

_There was Hiccup's father, already half way down in some sort of sink hole while Toothless stilled howled in agony. "Oh no...Dad...Toothless..." He then stretched both his arms to each person; one to break the force field around Toothless, and one to try to pull his father out. __No matter how much he struggled, Hiccup couldn't get his father out as tears threatened to fall from his forest green eyes. His father was already too deep as he struggled to speak," Hiccup...Watch over the village for me...Make sure you stay safe...And live your life...Without me.."_

_"Don't say that dad, please." "You're going to be okay... Just don't let go, please."_

_Unfortunately, Hiccup felt his father's hand slip and soon his father was gone, never to be seen again. "No. No. No..." "Toothless!" No matter how much he tried, Hiccup couldn't even help his friend out until Toothless's howls came to silence, causing Hiccup to panic. "Toothless?" The force field was apparently gone that second since Hiccup was able to place his hand on Toothless, but his friend was already gone... Dead..."_

_"Toothless, no please don't leave me..." "No..." "NOOOO!"_

_End of Dream_

The four teens has had enough of Pitch's games and torture towards there friend so they all attacked in one move, only to be able to punch him in the face lightly. "Fine, since I did promise the boy to do no harm against his family and friends, I'll let the dragon go..."

Just like that, with a snap Toothless was out of the bubble, jolting awake with a roar as he looked around. He saw Hiccup in the bubble, the team, and Pitch. Placing all the clues together, Toothless charged towards Pitch, pinning him to the ground, getting ready to fire.

"Do it Toothless," Rapunzel commanded until the threat from Gothel made everyone freeze. "Sure, do it dragon, that is, if you want to see Hiccup die with one stab!" There Gothel held her knife, raising it on top o the flower that held Hiccup, aiming for his heart!

"Gothel are you mad!?" "You'll put the end of us both in one move!"

"Be quiet Pitch! So what's it going to be?" "Kill the nightmare king once and for all at the price of your friend here getting killed or... Don't kill him and Hiccup here will be knife free." She held the knife firmly but ready to let go at any second, it seemed like eternity before Toothless got off of Pitch... And blasted Gothel right to the wall!

"ARE YOU CRAZY LIZARD!?"

The evil witch was dusting rock dust off of her and soon pulled out some sort of wand with a jewel on top... But not just any jewel...

"THE DRAGON'S JEWEL!"

Everyone looked to who shouted that and soon looked like they would faint right there and then. The someone who shouted was none other than...

**"TOOTHLESS?!"**

* * *

**Surprised? Well got inspired by one of Nightfury999's stories so yeah I just made Toothless start to talk, cool right? See ya next time ;)**


	17. Gothel's Betrayal

**Chapter 17 folks enjoy and beware... Read at your own risk... ;)**

* * *

"T-Toothless... You could talk!" Exclaimed Merida, said dragon growled under his breath," Yes I can, even other dragons but only when the dragon's jewel ,that this witch is holding, is present." "I've been searching for that jewel for half of my life, even Hiccup knew about it and we were going to search for it until, well you know, you all came and stuff." "Okay you can stop staring at me for Thor's sake!"

"I have no regards to the dragon talking, but what I don't understand is... Gothel, where and when did you even got that jewel?" Pitch questioned, who strangely looked nervous by just looking at it. Gothel smiled grimly as she held the wand. "Oh this well I found it in some rock back at that island you sent me to try to finish off those teens and it helped me stay young until now. Why, afraid of a little jewel?"

"No, I am just disappointed that you would hide something that valuable from me. With that jewel, it can cause more nightmares to flow through Hiccup and give us more power." "Now just hand me the wand and I can promise you eternal youth without the needs of magic or darkness." Pitch began to bribe as he stood behind Gothel, stretching his hand out so she can place the wand on it. However, she didn't even loosen her grip on the wand, she pulled it closer to herself. "Really, what else would you give me if I hand you the wand Pitch."

"DON'T EVEN USE THAT WAND, THAT JEWEL CAN BE VERY CHOATIC WHEN IT'S ON THE WRONG HANDS!" Toothless warned both villains but Pitch continued to bribe Gothel.

"I'll let you become Nightmare Queen of this entire world, you can have all the riches." "I can even arrange you a small reunion to your former daughter." At that point, Gothel looked a bit convinced but not quite. "Not enough, what else?"

"I-I can even let you choose how to kill those dream losers, you can even kill them yourself." "I'll even let you take control of Hiccup's dreams." Pitch did a small demonstration of how evil it felt to have control over Hiccup's dreams. He made a hard fist while crushing some gold sand he found, causing Hiccup to scream his lungs out. Making Toothless and Stoick getting ready to kill those two on sight.

"See, look at the pain he's in, I can even assure you that you'll never die and that no one kills you." "I can make you your very own kingdom with everyone as your slave!"

Gothel tapped her long sharp fingernails at the magically wand, still holding a tight grip at it, smiling even more grimly. "DON'T EVEN USE THAT JEWEL, IT'S POWERS ARE TOO GREAT FOR SOMEONE LIKE YOU TO EVEN CONTROL!" Toothless warned, still earning some bewildered stares from Eugene, Bunny, and Rapunzel. "Listen to me, once you use it's powers and the second you are out of it, you'll be even more older than you were before!"

"Listen to Toothless Gothel!" "I know I hate you but this is important!" "Your life, along with everyone else's life will be at a huge risk!" Merida joined in. Gothel still held on to the jewel until some frost powers knocked it off her hand. "WHAT IN THE WORLD!?" "GRRR... JACK FROST!"

"I GOT THE WAND!" Jack flew from the corner he was hiding in while holding the fallen wand with the crimson dragon's jewel on top, then tossing it to Rapunzel," CATCH!"

Rapunzel grabbed Ahold of it and then ran off to the cave exit while Gothel, Pitch, and other nightmares were hot on her heels! "PUNZIE OVER HERE!"

"OKAY, CATCH MERIDA!" Merida, who was at the exit, caught the wand and ran off to the side of the beach, while the nightmares hissed behind her while one of them almost caught her wild hair. "EUGENE!" "THINK FAST AND CATCH!"

In an instant, Eugene grabbed it and then quickly began to climb up a mountain that led to a cliff as fast as he could with the wand in his satchel, making the nightmares confused once they caught up to Merida who shrugged in front of them smiling," Sorry, I don't sell wands." Then with a whistle, she hopped on North's sleigh with the guardians, chief and dragon riding while North steered. "Catch up to Eugene, those nightmares are coming in fast!" Toothless roared.

North then steered his sleigh towards Eugene as Bunny shouted," RIDER! THROW!" Quickly digging into his satchel, Eugene grabbed the wand and tossed it to Toothless, who was already flying but with the help of Stoick . "Pick up Rapunzel and meet up with me once you freed Hiccup!" Toothless instructed once he tossed the wand to Stoick's hand. "You heard Toothless, get moving!"

While the chief and nightfury flew, the nightmares, along with Pitch and Gothel were hot on their heels as one of the nightmares tried to grabbed the wand but instead earned a punch from Stoick. "Just try you nasty horse, but you are not going to end my son's life now, not now, not ever!"

"KEEP TRYING STOICK, BUT NOT EVEN YOU OR YOUR WIFE COULD SAVE YOUR SON FROM THE BEGINNING!" Pitch shouted from behind, riding some sort of dark flaming chariot as he began to shoot arrows, but Toothless dodged each one.

"GET THAT WAND PITCH!" Gothel screamed, as she began to shout fireballs from her bare hands! Toothless thankfully dodged those fireballs but only by an inch for each blow. "This is going to a lot harder than I thought.." Gothel mumbled under her breath.

* * *

_Back in The Cave_

"Okay North land now!"

Once North landed the sleigh in Jack's commands, he and other teens rushed in to try to at least make a crack at the flower that held Hiccup in captive. "COME ON YOU LAZY DOGS, KEEP HITTING THAT BUBBLE!" Merida tried to encourage but no matter how they tried, nothing seemed to have worked. Jack soon used his staff to cause a huge explosion but the flower remained not even a but bruised. "Nooo!" "COME ON, WE'RE SO CLOSE, WE CAN'T LOSE HIM NOW!"

Unfortunately, once they set their fists at the flower...KAAA BOOM!

"WHAT THE!?" Rapunzel lifted herself up, with the help of Eugene while the other undusted themselves but the team couldn't see what happened with all that smoke covering their sight. Then they saw a shadowy figure getting up, coughing and breathing so fast as if this person just woke up from a heart attack! Once the smoke cleared...There stood the familiar skinny Viking teen with auburn hair, _pale blue like eyes_ and a metal leg; there stood Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third himself, struggling to get up until he saw the teens.

"H-h-hey guys, what happened?" He questioned, while coughing some more and soon Stoick and Toothless came flying in and looked more shocked at the looks of his son. However, the teens and guardians were so over joyed that they rushed towards Hiccup and hugged him tightly, as in a breath taking hug. Tooth, Jack, Sandy, Stoick and Toothless however, didn't even stepped closer to Hiccup.

"Missed you guys too, I'm seemed to have noticed that Gothel and Pitch are after the dragon's jewel." "Hand it to me, I know what to do with it." Hiccup gestured Stoick to hand it to him while the others motioned the chief to hand him the wand. "How can I trust you that you know what to do with the jewel Hiccup?" Toothless questioned suspiciously as he growled at Hiccup, who looked confused," What do mean bud, don't you trust me?"

"Stoick, Toothless. Mates, that is defiantly Hiccup, he's right in front of you mates." Bunny tried to convince and soon the ones who looked unconvinced stepped closer to _Hiccup _, who then asked his father who was right in front of him. "Don't you trust me, dad?"

Stoick lifted the wand, but instead of handing it to Hiccup, he tossed it to Toothless and then boldly punched Hiccup in the face! Causing him to fall to the ground, shocking Merida, Rapunzel, Eugene, Bunny, and North.

"ARE YOU NUTS STOICK, HE'S YOUR SON!" "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?" Merida shouted, turning even redder than volcano lava. However Stoick simply told them all nine straight up words. "This person is not my son. He's an imposter!" This caused Merida and Rapunzel to get even more infuriated while Eugene simply shook his head in disappointment.

Jack calmed her down as he began to explain," Doesn't it seem peculiar that with just a punch from all of us made the flower explode, and how did this imposter know about the jewel!?"

Rapunzel and Merida were taken aback while Tooth added in to the explanation. "Doesn't it also seem a bit odd when this imposter only asked for the wand and not a single word about what has become of Pitch or Gothel?" Toothless then growled back. "The Hiccup I know will always wake up in shock and scream when it comes to waking up from nightmares like that. And also, Hiccup would never just ask for something so fast without asking for our well being, especially me and Stoick."

Srtoick soon finished the explanation. "I may have neglected my son for so long, but Hiccup never. Ever. Have pale eyes, he has green, like his mother, and this hiccup has pale eyes, like Gothel!"

"Smart ones...But not fast enough fools..."There stood the imposter which transformed into Gothel who rushed towards Toothless and grabbed the wand right there in front of everyone! "Excellent work Gothel, now be a dear and hand me that wand, it can be dangerous to you." Pitch encouraged but the witch turned around and pointed the wand straight at him as the jewel glowed. "Now, now Gothel, no need to point that dangerously at me. I need you,' Pitch nervously held his hand up while Gothel laughed like crazy.

"AHAHAHA! YOU FOOL, DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK I'LL JUST HAND YOU THIS POWER!?" She pointed the wand towards Pitch's heart, as the bogeyman cowered over her. "NOW NO LONGER NEED YOU, I HAVE THE BOY AND NOW THE WORLD WIL LOOK UP AT...THE BOOGEYWOMAN!" "NOW DIE !"

She then shot a huge burst of dark magic, while Pitch tried to run, he only got caught as he screamed bloody murder and soon disappeared into a dark vortex, forever getting rid of him. The group stared at Gothel as she laughed crazily, then pointed towards the ground.

"NOW, A RISE MY DARK SON! COME UP AS YOU LISTEN TO MY DARK LULLABY!"

_Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,_

_and carry you down into sleep, child._

_Darkness will rise from the deep,_

_and carry you down into sleep._

_Guileless boy,_

_I'll shape your belief,_

_and you'll always know_

_that your friends are thieves. _

_And you won't understand_

_the cause of your grief,_

_but you'll always follow_

_the voices beneath._

_Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty..._

The ground began to shake violently as faint cries were being heard while the md women continued.

_(only to me)_

_Guileless boy,_

_your spirit will_

_hate them._

_The flowers who made_

_you feel like a traitor._

_And you will expose_

_their puppeteer behavior,_

_for you are the proof_

_of how they betrayed_

_your loyalty._

_Loyalty... Loyalty ... Loyalty..._

_(only to me)_

_Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,_

_and carry you down into sleep, child._

_Darkness will rise from the deep_,

_and carry you down into sleep._

Darkness surrounded Toothless as it took him away, causing everyone but Gothel to become worried.

_The only boy,_

_each day you grow older,_

_each moment I'm watching_

_my vengeance unfold._

_The child of his fear,_

_the flesh of his soul,_

_will die in returning_

_the birthright they stole._

_Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty..._

_(only to me)_

_Hush, boy, darkness will rise from the deep,_

_and carry you down into sleep, child._

_Darkness will rise from the deep,_

_and carry you down into sleep._

The ground burst opened, revealing a lot of dark sand covering two dark figures who emerged from the opening, spreading dark sand everywhere. Gothel's cloths turned dark as she was placed a dark crown as she shouted, "Say hello to my dark son and his pet!"

They all looked at the dark figures, revealing Toothless, who has dark sand trailing from his tail, a dark fake tail, and his eyes were no longer green, but glowing with midnight darkness in his pupils. Then next to him, came Hiccup! His hair, his clothing was all dark and his eyes were like a dragons but filled with darkness hate and nightmare. Toothless was in his threatening mood while Hiccup pulled out a sharp red sword from behind him, holding it in a threatening mood.

"Welcome Toothless, my dark guardian dragon...And welcome Hiccup; my beautiful dark, cruel, and evil son...My server of evil."

* * *

**Such a twist, so now Gothel is the bad guy, hope you guys aren't too full of suspense. See ya ;)**


	18. Evil Flower Blooms

**Chapter 18 folks, enjoy while you can ;)**

* * *

Now, where were we? Oh yeah...There, standing right next to Gothel, the new nightmare queen, was dark nightmare Toothless and Hiccup!

Rapunzel gasped as she held her frying pan forward, threatening to hit the three nightmares while at the same time, not hurt them at the same time. Merida didn't know what to feel, but she grabbed her bow and arrows, getting them ready to shot just in case. Jack tighten his grip on his staff, not letting his guard down,_ If Gothel turned Hiccup and Toothless evil, there's no telling what they could do..._

"Now where's the tough and determined looking chosen ones, or was that taken away the second I became the Boogeywoman?!" Gothel laughed, then making a fist she made her first commands towards her followers."Hiccup, Toothless... Give them a clue that you are no longer yourselves!" "And by that I mean kill them all with their worst, most terrifying nightmares in their lives!" "Better, demonstrate your powers first, to...Hmmm, oh I know...See that sea stock, you and Toothless destroy it!"

With a grin, Hiccup lifted his left hand as black sand began to come out, Toothless on the other hand already shot two plasma blasts that ended up being nightmare sand covering the sea stock Gothel pointed towards. Once the whole stock was covered, Hiccup then lifted his left arm up straight, and with an open hand, he roughly closed his hands making a fist.

At that second, the whole sea stock exploded into dust, as if it wasn't even standing there in the first place! Tooth's eyes widen in shock, as if she had the feeling she was going to faint the very second.

"Now Hiccup and Toothless, destroy those ten sea stocks in less than eight seconds, starting now!"

Following Gothel's orders, Toothless shot ten quick plasma blasts, without any limit and Hiccup didn't even do the fist but the way his eyes stared at the sea stocks, then his eyes narrowed and BOOM! Ten explosives, and ten stocks were gone and crushed into dust. Now Rapunzel and Merida, not to mention Flynn, all looked like they were either going to be sick and throw up or faint dead away to the ground.

"Stoick,you should see the look at your face right now. Please, don't tell me that Hiccup, even your own wife Valka never told you what happened after that encounter with Pitch?" Once those words slipped from Gothel's lips, Stoick was taken aback along with everyone else._ What is she talking about? There's no way Hiccup and Valka would be hiding more secrets, especially from Stoick?_

"Oh, sorry. Those words just slipped, now Hiccup!" "Boy is it okay I let your little friends into your little secret?" Hiccup, for some reason didn't speak an answer, all he did was nod, still in the evil trance. Now this worried everyone in the room, especially a certain father and friends. "Well, I should tell you all. Stoick, if you recall, two weeks after Pitch announced Hiccup's destiny, you were at a voyage to that dragon nest thingy and that's when I decided to make thing more...Difficult.."

Gothel then raised a large black orb and it soon began to get clearer as it began to show the past. "I'll just show you what happened...And it all was true."

_Three year old Hiccup was drawing sadly behind a rock, wiping a tear from his eyes. "Great, I wake up early today because I had another nightamre, I tripped over a helmet, fall down the stairs and soon I found some dark sand coming out of my hands...And...And..."_

_A Few Moments Earlier _

_"Mom...Mom.." "Mo- woooooaaaahhh!" Hiccup tripped over a helmet, fell down the stairs until he landed on the floor. "Oww...That hurts...Wait, what the!?"_

_There on his fingertips, small strands of black sand began to spread, causing Hiccup to shake and begin to panic! He quickly got up and decided to go outside to find his mother, but then found her in the kitchen, humming as she was getting breakfast ready, well until Hiccup's tiny voice popped in. "Momma, momma...There's something wrong with my hands!" "Look, I don't know what it is!"_

_Valka looked down at Hiccup, believing that her son got a splinter but once she saw the black sand, she dropped the plates as she stood still, shocked._

_"Momma?" "What is it? It just came after waking up from a bad dream...What's-"_

_Before Hiccup could finish, he felt his mother shove his hands to the side rather harshly as she yelled at him while shaking him roughly. "No...Stop that sand making Hiccup!" "You must never do that! **DO YOU HEAR ME, NEVER! YOU WICKED CHILD, STOP MAKING THIS NIGHTAMRE SAND!**_

_"MOMMA, WHAT'S WRONG!" "DID YOU SAY NIGHTMARE SAND!?" "MOMMA?!" "MOMMA!?"_

_Hiccup was panicking as his mother roughly shoo him, never in his three years of life had his mother talk to him so harshly. Before he could scream some more, he felt his mother's hand slap him in the cheek, very painfully but the sand was gone. He then realized that his mother had slapped him, really hard that they both stood still silently for a long moment. _

_Hiccup's eyes began to get watery as he slowly took a step back. Before his mother could even speak, he muttered. "I...I gotta go, not hungry..." With that, he quickly opened the door and ran out. He just ran as he ignored his mother's shouts that he couldn't tell what she was saying. Hiccup ran, and ran towards the forest, as fear consumed him._

_He then sat behind a rock and there he sat while he began to draw. After he wiped that small tear, more tears fell from eyes. 'W-w-why?" "Why did Pitch chose me to be his nightmare dreamer?" "I-I am nothing but a monster!" "I'm such a monster, that even my mom is beginning to be afraid of me!"_

_"Oh sweet child, such a precious broken child..."_

_Hiccup gasped and turned around to see a strange woman in a red dress wearing a dark cape as she placed her hood down. "So you are convinced that you are a monster...Well, why do you think I am here to help ease your pain."_

_Hiccup looked up from his rock spot, wiping his tears but backing away from the stranger, taking his dagger out to defend himself. "I-I-I-I don't need your help,you must be Pitch's helpers! I'm okay and if no one ever trusts me, I'm still okay!" Hiccup brought his dagger closer to defense but the stranger rubbed her boney hands on his cheek, petrifying him. "Oh what a sweet, broken boy. Holding in all your pain but that won't work, and no I'm not one of Pitch's workers." "I'm only here to make a deal with you Hiccup...Join me, help me raise my daughter and soon the three of us will rule. Pitch placed dark magic in you now, and your powers will get out of hand if you don't know how to control it." "I can help you if you just join me..."_

_Hiccup moved back, shaking his head. "N-n-no...I don't want to be evil...I don't want to rule the world!" "I JUST WANT TO BE A NORMAL BOY!" "Dark magic!? No...I didn't want any powers at all!" _

_Gothel only chuckled and pulled out a sun's gem, a very rare stone most common in other islands! "Oh Hiccup, you make me laugh...I just want to make a new destiny for you...But the affects will make you more a monster than before."_

_Hiccup took several steps back, afraid as he trembled in quaking fear, "Nooo...I didn't want to be more of a monster! JUST GET OUT OF HERE, LEAVE ME ALONE!" He then threw his dagger at her, but Gothel dodged, after looking at the dagger in the ground she looked up and saw Hiccup run away in fear. _

_He ran, and ran as far as he could. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" "I DON'T WANT TO BE A MONSTER!" "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE TO DIE!"_

_Hiccup ran towards the cliff, stopped at the edge, looked back to see if the stranger followed him, with a breath of relief, he sat down. "That was close."_

_"HA...What was, Hiccup?" _

_His body froze as he slowly turned his head around and discovered that the stranger was right behind him, smiling as she held the sun's gem. "Oh don't worry Hiccup, my destiny will be less painful than old Pitch Black's fate..."_

_"Noo..." "Please, leave me alone...Leave me alone to at least die!" _

_Gothel just smiled and reached her hand out for Hiccup, but he moved back, forgetting about the cliff behind him. All he did was breath fast and tremble, realizing that Gothel was even worse than Pitch. "Let me just say your destiny so you won't forget. Yes you will be Pitch's nightmare Dreamer but that'll only be for a while. Just a small moment of torture but soon I'll deliver you from that and you'll help me become the Boogeywoman, and you'll be my trusty helper, my source of all power."_

_Tears spilled from Hiccup's forest green eyes as he moved more back, as rocks fell to the ocean. "Leave me alone...Just stop that thing of deciding my fate!" _

_"Too late Hiccup, the second I place this sun gem on you, your destiny is already sealed, you have no choice of free will for your life!" Gothel then was about to place the necklace around Hiccup, who then whimpered and moved more back, but he tripped and fell! "AHHHH!" "AHHHHHH!"_

_Hiccup thought it was the end of his life, tears fell rapidly as he plummeted to the ocean until he felt familiar arms grab him as the shadow landed him to the other side of the cliff. "Huh?" There right in front of him, stood his mother, looking even more angrier than she was earlier, but towards the stranger. "**HOW DARE YOU!" "YOU SEEM NEW HERE, SO I'M GOING TO SPELL THIS OUT SLOWLY GOTHEL..." "NEVER! EVER! NOT EVER IN MY LIFE, WILL YOU HARM MY SON!" **Hiccup was taken aback, he just stared at his mother petrified and confused, just moments ago, she was afraid and angry with him, but now... He didn't have time to think, he got up and took a step back again, then heard his mother yell, "Well Hiccup, what are you waiting for!?" "GET AWAY FROM HERE!"_

_Without hesitation, Hiccup turned and ran as fast as he could, but by the time he was in the middle of running was until he heard his mother scream, and then sword clashing then the stranger yell, "THIS IS YOUR END VALKA!" Hiccup turned back, and ran to his mother's side, but he got held down by Gothel's shadow as he cried while pushing his way towards his mother, who was held down defenseless. "LET HER GO...PLEASE, DON'T HURT MY MOM!" Gothel laughed as her shadow held Hiccup down as she brought down a knife closer but not much towards his mother's neck. "NOT UNLESS YOU PUT ONE THAT NECKLESS MY SHADOW HAS ON IT'S HANDS. IF NOT, THEN IT'S BYE, BYE TO YOUR MOTHER!" Gothel brought the knife dangerously close to Valka, as tears fell from Hiccup's eyes. "But...But then I'll be an even worse monster..."_

_"Oh I see Hiccup, I understand you want to be a normal kid, but it'll cost your mother's life..." Gothel slowly brought the knife down until Hiccup cried as his fingers trembled but he grabbed the sun gem. "DON'T KILL HER! PLEASE, I'LL DO IT!" "JUST LEAVE MY MOM ALONE!"_

_Hiccup hesitated before placing the necklace around his neck as he heard his cry out but soon he felt such pain that it felt like ten knifes stab his neck. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" "MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!" He then heard his mother cry out, "NO GOTHEL, STOP THIS HE'S ONLY THREE, HE'S TOO YOUNG TO DO THIS!"_

_"To late, Hiccup's new destiny is set. By the way, you two must not speak any of this to anyone, especially you Hiccup, or everyone you know and love are dead. until we meet again...Ahahahahaahahaha!" With that the pain stopped, Hiccup collapsed on the floor, unconscious and Gothel left, leaving the two Haddocks in the woods, as rain began to fall heavily. Valka then got up and lifted her son up, and quickly ran home to get her son treated, as she ripped the necklace off of him, and ran._

_An hour later, Hiccup woke up and realized that he was on his bed, wrapped in bandages until he remembered what he just did. "Great...Now everyone will be more afraid of me than ever...Including my mom..." He then heard footsteps come, he felt like running but before he could, Hiccup felt his mother embraced him tightly as tears fell from her forest green eyes. _

_"Oh Hiccup...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you before, I'm sorry.." For once Hiccup just laid on his mother's lap, tears slowly streaming down, and all he could say was." It's okay...Even I would be afraid of myself..."_

"Alright enough flashbacks people, okay Hiccup, Toothless...Enough demonstrating...KILL THEM ALL NOW!" Gothel commanded, holding her wand forward.

The group saw the evil spirits following her commands, so they shielded themselves for some protection, then they heard the attack of nightmares. Believing that it was they're end, Rapunzel, Jack, Merida, and everyone else shut their eyes to avoid seeing their ends.

They expected nightamres by now, but they heard a pause. Merida was the first to open her eyes and she was completely speechless at the sight. "You guys really need to see this." Soon Jack, Eugene, Rapunzel, and everybody else opened their eyes and saw the nightmares a feet away from striking them...

* * *

**See ya next time ;)**


End file.
